Crónicas
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: Recuerdos imborrables, historias fragmentadas... Simplemente, crónicas.
1. Hikari: Sueños de Oscuridad

¡Hola! ¿Por qué escribí esto? La verdad, la única respuesta que tengo es que: ¡_Vi Amanecer parte 2_! ¡Definitivamente, me inspiró esa película! Aunque, mi inspiración tomó forma de los pequeños hermanos Yagami :S Sigo sin entender porqué…

Definitivamente, me encanta la relación entre estos niños, eso sí. Desde que vi que el capitulo en el que presentan a Hikari, me encantó como se llevan ambos… Escribir sobre Taichi me resulta muy sencillo, y es que es un personaje que adoro. ¡Lo amo! ¿No lo había dicho? :P En cuanto a la pequeña Hikari, es un amor también.

Me basé el capítulo en el que siente lo que, teóricamente, es _el calor del corazón_ de Daisuke. Y pensé, ¿Se puede sentir el calor del corazón?

Así nació esto…

Por cierto_, el mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE:**

**Crónicas**

.

**Hikari: Sueños de Oscuridad**

.

[…] _Me hundo en el sueño, envuelta en su calor, y cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, la luz del día entra por las ventanas._

_._

**Julio de 1999**

.

.

Parpadeó, confusa en un principio, inquieta un momento después. Estaba en su habitación, lo cual era un alivio. No escuchaba ya los gritos, no veía ya los rostros consternados... Sólo percibía oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que ella ya conocía, la oscuridad que una tenue y etérea luz pretendía alejar en su dormitorio, las tinieblas que la cubrían en todas sus direcciones.

Sin embargo, pese a su primera impresión de libertad, causada por haber logrado escapar de sus pesadillas... pronto se vio arrastrada nuevamente hacia sus sentimientos... Sentimientos que no lo habían abandonado, pese a que esa había sido su primera impresión.

.

.

_Frío._

Mucho.

Lo percibía con una intensidad tal que parecía helar cada fibra de su ser, cada rincón de su cuerpo...

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, quizás por la fiebre, quizás por el miedo, quizás por sus sueños, sus pesadillas... No entendía muy bien los motivos, pero sentía que el frío comenzaba a lograr su cometido...

Tristeza.

Algo oprimía muy fuerte su corazón. No podía identificar a que se debía esos sentimientos... A que se debían aquellas sensaciones que habían comenzado a azotarla desde que la imprevista pesadilla la despertó.

Dolor.

Intentó controlar, en vano, aquella sensación que se expandía lenta pero firmemente en su interior. Era una emoción demasiado parecía a la tristeza, demasiado diferente a la alegría... Demasiado oscura para pertenecer a su corazón...

Lágrimas.

Las gotas cristalinas que se formaron en sus ojos amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas en casi cualquier momento... ¿Cómo podía detenerlas? ¿Cómo resistirse a ellas? ¿Qué debía hacer para olvidarlas...? No tenían causa, más que pesadillas. No tenían motivos, más que sueños...

Con firmeza, cerró sus ojos.

Pero sólo sintió frío... Y con el frío... Llegó la oscuridad. La oscuridad que la atormentaba, la oscuridad que la acosaba, la oscuridad que ella desconocía, a la que le temía.

.

.

Oscuridad. _Oscuridad_. Oscuridad.

.

.

Sus manos se adueñaron de las sábanas rosadas que cubrían su cuerpo y se escondió totalmente debajo de la delgada tela de la ropa de cama, para protegerse de su oscuro y amorfo atacante. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin razón, sin motivo, pero no podía quedarse quieta bajo las mantas, por más que lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas. La oscuridad la rodeaba, las sombras se cernían sobre ella, ansiando devorarla. El frío se extendía por cada fibra de su ser, desponjadola del calor vital que necesitaba y obligandola a acurrucarse sobre la cama, cerrando firmemente los ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?

Aquellas pesadillas que la asaltaban sin piedad. Aquellos sueños que la consumían, la rodeaban, la llenaban… Eran sueños oscuros.

_._

_Sueños de Oscuridad_…

.

— Hikari — Susurró, entonces, una voz suave y conocida.

Los ojos cobrizos, brillantes por las lágrimas, se asomaron por encima de las sábanas que la rodeaban y se enfrentaron a una mirada chocolate, que, pese a no ser claramente percibida por su visión, sabía que estaba allí. La luz tenue, apenas llegaba a iluminar más allá del velador, que se encontraba en la mesita de noche que su hermano tenía. Ella había pretendido ser silenciosa, ser cuidadosa para no despertar a Taichi, aunque, aparentemente, los resultados eran inversos. No sólo no había logrado tranquilizarse, sino que, además, había despertado a Taichi, lo cual era toda una hazaña.

— _Tengo miedo _— Confesó, como si su temor fuese un crimen terrible y horrendo, mientras volvía a esconder su rostro. — La _oscuridad_…

La sábana abandonó su rostro, cuando las manos de Taichi la retiraron cuidadosamente, apartándolas de ella. Hikari parpadeó, confusa, para contener las traviesas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, y luchó para apoderarse de la única protección que ella poseía en ese instante. Era un recurso inútil, obsoleto e inservible, pero se sentía segura cuando las mantas la escondían, ocultándola de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, una calidez inmensa la embargó cuando sintió que Taichi se apoderaba de sus manos y las mantenía prisioneras.

El frío parecía retroceder... El frío parecía abandonarla...

Parpadeó, confusa.

— Escúchame, Hikari — Susurró Taichi, rompiendo con sus cavilaciones, con voz tranquila y baja, para no alarmar a sus padres. — No estás sola en la oscuridad. Yo _estoy aquí_. Y no dejaré que nada te suceda. ¿De acuerdo? _Estamos juntos_. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— _Hermano..._ _— _Musitó ella, con ternura antes de agregar, en murmullo apenas audible_ — _Siento calor.

En las sombras, Taichi esbozó una sonrisa. — Estamos en verano — Le recordó, como si las palabras de su hermana carecieran de relevancia.

— Sí… — Hikari no se refería al clima del exterior, pero su hermano parecía no comprenderla.

¿_No hacía un momento ella temblaba por el innegable frío que la abordaba_? Ahora parecía que el frío parecía haberse desvanecido, casi por completo. En realidad, era curioso, era una sensación que la llenaba de abrumador alivio porque parecía que ese frío la había dejado en libertad. Aun temía que esa sensación la dejase, que el frío retornase, que la oscuridad volviese al acecho... Pero la calidez que había aparecido ante la llegada de su hermano, parecía provocar que olvidase ese miedo...

— ¿Quieres que encienda la luz? — Cuestionó Taichi, inquieto por el silencio de Hikari. Su cuerpo había dejado de temblar pero, momentos antes, ella no había controlado sus movimientos.

— No. — Replicó ella, de manera automática — No podrás dormir.

Taichi suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia. Esa respuesta era _tan_ _Hikari_. Rodó los ojos en la oscuridad, antes de tomar una decisión. Sujetó firmemente las sábanas.

— Entonces, hazte a un lado.

Adivinó la expresión confusa de Hikari, aun pese a las sombras que los rodeaban, por aquel nuevo silencio. Sonrió ampliamente, divertido, conteniendo una carcajada. La pequeña Yagami comprendió, de pronto, a lo que se refería su hermano y se movió ligeramente en su cama, para darle espacio a Taichi.

— Si mamá y papá nos llaman… — Le indicó él a la pequeña, antes de recostarse a su lado. — Tienes que despertarme. No les gustara que este durmiendo aquí.

— Sí — Aseveró ella, con firmeza. No iba a dejar que su hermano se metiese en problemas, menos por ayudarla. El calor, la tibieza, parecían haber inundado la habitación, por más sorprendente que eso sonase.

— Empujame hacia el suelo, o algo así. Eso bastará — Continuó Taichi, bostezando.

— ¡Hermano! — Protestó idea de que le sucediese algo malo a su hermano, la perturbaba enormemente. _Él_ tenía que estar bien, porque _él era fuerte y valiente_. ¡Nunca iba a sucederle nada! ¡Ella no lo permitiría! Ni siquiera en sus sueños más oscuros..

Taichi se rió, ahora con libertad. Hikari imaginó su expresión, con una leve sonrisa. Ella se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, si Taichi se reía. Si su hermano estaba con ella, la luz volvía a estar con ella.

Hikari sabía que Taichi podía sobrevivirlo todo. Ella no dejaría que nada cambiase eso... ¡Por eso tenía que ser fuerte! ¡_Tenía que ser más fuerte_!

— Buenas noches — Murmuró la niña, acurrucandose al percibir un poco más de calor en el ambiente, como si el frío hubiese sido totalmente disipado. Estaba segura, en realidad, de eso.

—Dulces sueños, _Hikari_ — Susurró su hermano, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Hikari sonrió, mientras sus ojos se rendían al cansancio. Si Taichi velaba por sus sueños… Estos ya no serían de oscuridad, porque su hermano siempre, cuando parecía que la oscuridad quería aprisionarla, había conseguido encender en ella… la _sagrada_ L_uz_.

Y si la luz estaba con ella, _como debía ser_, entonces, tendría sus dulces sueños...

.

.


	2. Yuujou: Esperanzas compartidas

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Yuujou: Esperanzas compartidas**

****.

[…] Los ojos azules, esperanzadores, me contemplan, me cuidan… Y de sueños y esperanzas me contagio…

.

**Julio de 1999**

.

.

Los pequeños dedos señalaron una fecha indicada en el almanaque.

El mes indicado, _Agosto_, estaba impreso en letras azules, en la parte superior de la hoja, mientras que el número uno, que indicaba el primer día de ese mes, estaba resaltado en rojo, con un círculo. Al pequeño le había llamado la atención aquel detalle, y curioso, como era no pudo evitar examinar el calendario. Intrigado, Takeru Takaishi miró, primero a su padre y luego a su hermano, con la curiosidad refulgiendo en su mirada azul y cristalina.

Su mirada, pura, luminosa parecía preguntar _¿Qué sucederá en este día? ¿Por qué es importante?_

Yamato Ishida se acercó lentamente, rompiendo, con un par de pasos, la distancia que lo separaba del pequeño de escasos ocho años, para contemplar lo que su hermano menor señalaba, pese a que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

_El 1° de Agosto._

— Es para recordar un campamento que prepara mi escuela — Explicó a su pequeño hermano que, por esos días, por ese fin de semana, se hospedaba en su casa.

Sinceramente, a Yamato le emocionaban esos días en los cuales la distancia parecía romper sus barreras y sumergirlos en un mundo diferente a él y su hermano. Siempre pretendía disfrutarlos, pese a la poca frecuencia entre ellos. Con Takeru, el pequeño y entusiasta Takeru, podía pasar dulces momentos, de los cuales había sido privado durante bastante tiempo.

Sus padres se habían separado un par de años atrás, quedándose él con su padre y el pequeño con su madre. Vivían en ciudades diferentes. Vivían en casas diferentes. Y vivían de formas diferentes. Todo resaltaba, a ojos de Yamato, cuando estaban juntos. Sin embargo, Takeru parecía ser feliz.

Y su felicidad era tan dulce...

Lamentaba que una pequeña dosis de amargura intentase cubrir la dulzura que Takeru traía consigo, pero es que, pese a encontrarse en una burbuja diferente de la realidad, aun había un pequeño detalle que amenzaba con deshacer sus ilusiones, su burbuja.

_Su madre no estaba allí_.

Su madre era una mujer que, a veces distante, a veces desconcertante, a veces dulce, a veces lejana se sumergía en esa burbuja sólo para reventarla como una pompa de jabón. _Ella aparecía sólo para volver a marcharse_. Su madre, a quien solía extrañar a horrores cuando las noches de tormentas y relámpagos le interrumpían los sueños cuando era pequeño, distaba mucho de pertenecer, _ahora_, en el presente, a su mundo.

Ella sólo parecía tener ojos para Takeru, aun cuando él estaba allí…

Y era tan doloroso, a veces…

Él tampoco sabía como romper con la distancia que existía entre la autora de sus días y el mismo, no sabía como acercarse, como mantenerse, como...

Negando, casi imperceptiblemente, con el rostro intentó dejar de pensar en ello. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el pequeño, que llevaba un gran sombrero verde cubriendo el cabello rubio, característica que también compartían. A veces no comprendía a su madre, no comprendía como podia ser tan diferente con él...

Con Takeru era tan sencillo, tan fácil… Pero con...

La voz de Takeru lo liberó, una vez más y abruptamente, de sus cavilaciones. El pequeño parecía estar pensado a mayor velocidad, porque sus ojos refulgían con un brillo diferente al anterior.

— ¡Un campamento! — Repitió emocionado su hermano menor, mirando alternativamente a su hermano y al almanaque — ¿Un campamento?

— Nos reunimos con mis compañeros de curso y vamos a pasar algunas noches al aire libre — Volvió a ofrecer una explicación que saciara la curiosidad de su interlocutor.

— Sí, eso ya lo sé, hermano. — De repente, el más pequeño de los hermanos pareció apenado, reparando en que Yamato no estaría presente en la casa, pese a que sus padres habían decidido que Takeru podría visitarlos en el verano — Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Una semana. La primera semana de Agosto. — Aseguró, recordando la plática que había tenido su padre con su profesor.

— ¿Yo puedo ir? — Fue la inocente y espontánea pregunta del pequeño. — ¡Así podremos estar juntos una semana!

Yamato no supo que decir pero sus pensamientos analizaron la posibilidad de que eso sucediese. No sabía si era posible. En primer lugar, Takeru no pertenecía a la escuela, por lo que no sabía si tendría permiso. En segundo lugar, ¿Qué es lo que haría un niño pequeño como Takeru en un sitio que no conocía, con muchas personas que no conocía? Sí, era un niño sociable. Sí, le encantaba hacer amigos y Yamato no dudaba de que consiguiera hacerlo con facilidad…

Pero, aún así…

— ¿Puedo ir, papá? — Cuestionó el pequeño, cambiando de destinatario su pregunta, al ver que su hermano no había contestado — o no podía contestar.

— Tendríamos que hablarlo con Natsuko — Fue la respuesta de Hiroaki que, sin embargo, le lanzó una mirada a Yamato, que le preguntaba, silenciosamente, si estaba de acuerdo.

Yamato miró fijamente a Takeru, que le devolvió una mirada ilusionada. — Si mi mamá me da permiso, ¿Puedo ir contigo, _hermano_?

Sintiendo que perdía el rumbo de la conversación, que no podía escapar de esos ojos atentos que lo observaban, Yamato intentó imaginarse al pequeño, rubio y pálido, de ojos como zafiros y sonrisa resplandeciente, durmiendo a la intemperie, desamparado, mientras él velaba por sus sueños. Al principio, aquella imagen le aterró. Los ojos azules, lleno de ilusiones, de luz, de esperanza se clavaron en los suyos, atravesandolo, llenandolo.

Takeru era un niño especial, en tantos sentidos, que Yamato siempre había sentido esa apremiante necesidad de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de mantenerlo seguro.

Y supo, entonces, que no podría decirle que no. ¿Cómo decirle que no a _ese rostro_? Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, para sujetar firmemente su armónica, que siempre llevaba consigo, como amuleto más que cualquier otra cosa, pese a que le encataban los sonidos que se producían al entrar en contacto el aire con el instrumento. Sintió más fuerzas para responder.

Suspiró, lenta y pesadamente, pero esbozó una sonrisa.

— Hablaremos con nuestra madre — Prometió. Era lo único que podía hacer. Lo más parecido a un sí que podía otorgar.

Su padre, que contemplaba a los pequeños mientras se encargaba de completar y leer algunos contratos de su productora, asintió a la decisión de su hijo. Takeru, sin embargo, pareció un poco desalentado por esa respuesta. Sus cejas se fruncieron, mientras su expresión parecía expresar su concentración.

— La decisión también es de ella, Takeru. — Comentó su padre, que parecía estar buscando algún papel que se perdió entre las hojas que estaban sobre la mesa que obraba como su escritorio.

— Mamá me dejará — Musitó al fin, con una sonrisa que desvaneció toda duda de su mente. Yamato parpadeó, confuso por primera vez, con tal seguridad —_ Porque mi hermano estará conmigo_

Una inusual calidez pareció inundar el ambiente, el lugar entero y con ella el corazón de Yamato. Su hermano, su pequeño hermano con quien compartía momentos escasos, dulces pero poco frecuentes, depositaba su total esperanza en él. Su hermano pequeño, que desconocía la rabia y la frustración, lo contemplaba con una esperanza inaudita y ciega. No podía defraudarlo. No quería.

— Takeru… — Fue todo lo que logró decir, mientras miraba como el pequeño se acercaba a su padre, para insistir en hablar con su madre en ese mismo momento. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios, casi después de que su hermano lograse convencer a Hiroaki — Gracias por tener fe en mi… Takeru.

Sacó su armónica del bolsillo, a la que habia retenido entre sus dedos todo el tiempo y dejó fluir su inspiración en notas.

Las esperanzas de su hermano eran, ahora, compartidas.

.

.


	3. Junshin: De aficiones y tesoros

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco nada de lo que reconozcan. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella_

* * *

**Junshin: De aficiones y tesoros...**

.

[...] _Cierro los ojos, por la noche, y en mis sueños encuentro todos mis deseos ya cumplidos._..

.

**Julio de 1999**

.

.

Mimi Tachikawa frunció el ceño cuando una calidez reclamó su atención, irritándole la piel.

Por un instante, se sintió extrañamente desorientada, pero, aun así, se desperezó lánguidamente sobre la cama. Estiró los brazos con lentitud y se removió en el mullido colchón, antes de abrir los ojos perezosamente. La clara mañana de verano le daba la bienvenida, filtrándose a través de las pesadas cortinas blanca estampadas con flores rosadas e iluminando todos los rincones de su habitación.

Los ojos de la niña, del color de la mas dulce miel, recorrieron el dormitorio antes de detenerse en el reloj de pared que pendía de uno de los muros del cuarto, y cuya forma le recordaba a un adorable conejo, blanco y esponjoso, de grande orejas.

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana.

Mimi se sorprendió. No es que se despertase mucho más tarde, pero la noche anterior, su madre había insistido en celebrar las vacaciones de su padre, desvelandose los tres en el proceso. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no recordaba haberse dirigido a su habitación en ningun momento.

Seguramente, su adorado papá la había llevado hasta allí en sus brazos, lo cual le provocó una sonrisa.

Con delicadeza, apartó las sábanas, de un color rosa claro, que le cubrían desde la cintura hasta los pies. Se sentó sobre la cama, cavilando sobre las posibles ideas que su mamá planeaba llevar a cabo con ella y su papá. Su madre, Satoe, insistía siempre en realizar actividades juntos y eso, a Mimi, le encantaba. La niña sospechaba, además, que a Keisuke Tachikawa también le gustaban esos planes de su esposa.

Igual, pensó al cabo de un minuto, su padre se mostraba entusiasta con _todas_ las ideas de su madre.

Y es por eso que a Mimi le encantaba la inventiva de la autora de sus días.

En la noche, por ejemplo, su mamá había insistido en que el primer día de las vacaciones de su papá, los tres se quedarían viendo películas (algunas de sus favoritas, las cuales relataban historias de princesas; otras de su padre, que prefería las comedias que los hicieron reír hasta el cansancio y, finalmente, las de su madre, que eran narraciones sobre vaqueros) hasta el amanecer, degustando una de sus nuevas invenciones culinarias. Si bien no podía negar que los dulces le encantaban, Mimi desconfiaba ligeramente de los platillos preparados por su progenitora. Eran muy dulces… _Demasiado_ dulces.

Ampliando la sonrisa, Mimi recordó los comentarios despectivos de su padre ante los personajes —masculinos— de las películas. Su padre argumentaba que los hombres eran demasiado… ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? No estaba muy segura, porque su madre lo había hecho callar de inmediato al ver que criticaba a uno de sus actores favoritos. Al cabo de un instante, ella le sonreía con una dulzura que la hacia sentirse feliz de ser su hija, porque sabía que esa prueba era del amor que se tenían y le aseguraba a su papá, quien entonces tenía los labios fruncidos, que él era su único héroe.

Sus padres, los dos, tenían giros _inexplicables._

Por todo eso, se sintió extraña de no estar cansada, aunque si parecía estar algo somnolienta. Balanceó las piernas antes de bajar los pies de la cama y caminar, entonces, hacia la ventana, donde corrió las cortinas de un empujón, para ver el aspecto de Odaiba esa mañana.

El cielo, de un azul precioso, estaba absolutamente despejado.

— ¡Mimi, cariño! ¡Hora de desayunar! — Escuchó que decía su madre, imprevistamente.

— ¡Enseguida voy! — Exclamó, con alegría. No esperaba que ellos también estuviesen despiertos.

Sonrió abiertamente, antes de salir corriendo de su habitación para tropezar, luego (y antes de salir), con los muñecos de felpa, que solían reposar sobre sus almohadas y se encontraban, en ese momento, esparcidos por el suelo. Siempre caían por las noches. Al parecer, ella se movía un poco sobre la cómoda cama donde descansaba. Durante unos minutos, Mimi se encargó de organizarlos sobre los almohadones, como cada día, y sonrió al haber acabado la tarea.

Con la misma sonrisa, abandonó su dormitorio.

— Buenos días — Exclamó la niña, al entrar en la cocina.

No le sorprendió ver a su madre sirviendo ya el desayuno —ella se había retrasado más de lo que esperaba— con aquella encantadora sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Satoe Tachukawa tenía el cabello de un castaño que lucía algunos matices de la miel y otros del caramelo, un poco más claro y mucho más corto que el de Mimi, quien tenía el pelo lacio y largo, llegándole a mitad de la espalda. Vestía con comodidad, pero la pequeña pensaba que su madre siempre tenía algunos planes en su día, porque a sus ojos se veía radiante con cualquier prenda que se pusiera, incluso, utilizando aquel delantal rosa que portaba por las mañanas, al preparar el desayuno.

— Buenos días, cariño — Saludó, con aquella sonrisa que compartía con su hija.

Los ojos miel se pasearon por el salón comedor — ¿Y papá?

La sonrisa de su mamá vaciló un instante, y Satoe pareció confundida durante algunos minutos, antes de responder.

— Tú papá se comporta muy raro hoy — Susurró, compungida y frunciendo los labios en un gesto que también compartía con su primogénita — Salió temprano, diciendo que había olvidado algo muy importante.

Mimi sintió la desilusión de su madre, casi instantáneamente. — Ah, bien. Debe ser algo del trabajo, ¿verdad?

— Eso creo. Vendrá por la tarde o eso me dijo y… — Satoe suspiró, sonriendo nuevamente — ¡Adivina que he encontrado esta mañana mientras buscaba en el armario algunas cosas! — La mujer señaló una caja que, extrañamente, Mimi no había visto.

Era una caja, de esas que en su interior guardan algun objeto mediano, no muy grande, del tamaño del reproductor de cd´s de su padre, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, no tenía nada escrito en la superficie de cartón. Se veía extrañamente bien cuidada.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Quiso saber, una vez encendida su curiosidad.

— Es mi caja del tesoro.

Los ojos de Mimi se encontraron con los de su madre, que resplandecían ilusionados. Abrió los labios, para hacer una pregunta pero, como siempre, Satoe se le adelantó.

— ¿Quieres saber que hay dentro? — Susurró su madre, con una expresión que adivinaba los pensamientos de la niña.

.

Divertida, por las anécdotas que relataba su madre, Mimi levantó nuevamente otro de sus antiguos muñecos, una vaquerita de cabello rojo y pantalones blancos con lunares negros. Para su entera sorpresa, a Satoe_, en realidad_, le encantaban las historias de vaqueros y Mimi se encontró deleitándose con las historias, porque su madre tenía el don de mostrar el mundo con sus ojos y lograr ver las cosas bellas que ella percibía.

Llevaban horas en esa posición, eso podía asegurarlo.

Casi había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya que cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el reloj de la sala, este marcaba más de las seis de la tarde. Sorprendida, por el paso inexorable del tiempo, la niña le pidió a su madre que se detuviera, porque quería tomar su merienda antes de continuar. Una vez satisfechas, ambas regresaron al mismo sitio y se sentaron en la misma posición. Satoe, sentada en el suelo, con la caja abierta delante de ella, y Mimi recostada boca abajo, aun con su pijama, pero sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de una tercera mirada que las observaba atentamente desde hacia un par de minutos. Keisuke Tachikawa esbozó una sonrisa y se adelantó hacia ellas en el mismo silencio en el que había ingresado a la casa. La sorpresa que le iba a dar a su esposa ahora también seria para su hija y, por ello, sus planes debieron ser modificados un poco. Había estado escuchando las historias de su amada y contemplando la emoción que desbordaba su hija.

Su sorpresa les iba a encantar...

— ¡Adivinen quien está en casa! — Exclamó Keisuke mientras se colocaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Las dos mujeres giraron el rostro, al mismo tiempo, con idénticas sonrisas.

Keisuke se deleitó con la sorpresa que se dibujó en sus rostros pero frunció un poco el ceño cuando Satoe comenzó a reírse con más ánimos, con más fuerza, al cabo de unos pocos minutos. El hombre llevaba un traje de vaquero pero, definitivamente, ese traje de vaquero no era para su esposo. La camisa blanca, con las mangas y el cuello de un radiante amarillo, con detalles rojos, estaba combinado con unos pantalones blanco con manchas negras. El oscuro cabello de Keisuke estana cubierto por un sombrero rojo.

Mimi parpadeó, casi al instante, extrañada.

¿Por qué ese traje le resultaba... familiar?

Reparó, un instante despues en lo que se trataba. Ladeó el rostro, y contempló la figura de acción que su madre tenía en sus manos. La vaquerita de cabello rojo. Comprendió, inmediatamente, las risas de Satoe.

Keisuke Tachikawa se había vestido como la _vaquerita_ que ella tenía en su infancia.

Sin poder evitarlo, la niña se unió a las risas de su madre con alegres carcajadas, para confusión del pobre hombre, que aun seguía bajo el umbral de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa extraña pose que intentaba imitar a las de los vaqueros que había visto en la noche.

.

Mimi volvió a reírse cuando, ya al anochecer, se encontró dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Les había costado trabajo dejar de reír en la tarde, cuando su padre apareció, pero su madre se había encargado de consolarlo, diciendole que su sorpresa le había agradado enormemente, comentandole lo bien que se veía (aunque en eso no podía contener las carcajadas) y recordandole lo mucho que lo admiraba.

Seguía sonriendo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró a sus espaldas, pero, su sonrisa se amplio enormemente cuando vio un vestido de color rojo sobre la cama. Le desconcertó verlo allí, hasta que reparó en que no era lo único que había estado esperándola.

¡Otro sombrero de vaquero reposaba sobre el colchón!

Emocionada, como todas las veces que descubría una sorpresa de sus padres, corrió hacia la cama, y se apropió del vestido que estaba tendido a lo largo del colchón. Levantó el sombrero, y al hacerlo, encontró una nota.

_Para mi preciosa Mimi, mi princesa del Oeste_.

Incapaz de dejar de sonreír, soltó una risita y corrió a cambiarse de atuendo.

Al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que el vestido le quedaba perfecto y el sombrero completaba aquel conjunto y le daba personalidad. Su padre era todo un encanto, eso debía reconocerlo. Se colocó unos guantes y los zapatos, antes da salir del dormitorio en busca del autor de sus días, para agradecerle por el regalo.

— Luces preciosa, cariño — Indicó su madre y ella se giró para encararla.

Al instante, comprendió las intenciones de su padre.

Satoe vestía ahora otro atuendo de vaquero, la camisa blanca con detalles amarillos y los pantalones blancos con lunares negros y el sombrero rojo (la ropa que antes llevaba su esposo y le quedaba apretada). Y, por su parte, Keisuke, estaba con una camisa color amarilla, sin dibujos, un chaleco de la misma tela del pantalón de su esposa y unos jeans.

Lucían _tan adorables_, pensó Mimi y amplió su sonrisa.

Adoraba a sus padres.

Le encantaban estos detalles con los que la sorprendían. Atesoraba esos hermosos momentos compartidos porque sabía que estaban repletos de amor y buenas intenciones. Con todos esos motivos en su mente, deseaba, más que nunca, que sus vacaciones duraran para siempre. De esa forma, tendrían más tiempo para pasar juntos. Solos, ellos tres solos. No quería que nada rompiese esa burbuja en la que se encontraba sumergidos, porque sabía que no duraría para siempre, pero deseaba que así sucediera.

Aunque no sabía exactamente el motivo, no se sentía del todo entusiasmada por un campamento programado para principios de agosto. Campamento que, de hecho, rompía con su habitual agenda para esas vacaciones. Había acampado antes, sí, con sus padres. Y _no_ era lo mismo. Sus amigas, además, tampoco estaban felices con aquello y aseguraban que no irían. ¡Ella tampoco quería, aunque no podía explicar el por qué!

Pese a ello, sabia que no podía evitarlo. No sabía que hacer, en verdad.

Por eso, esperaba (y deseaba), realmente, que el primero de agosto no llegase nunca.

.

.


	4. Chishiki: El álbum de los secretos

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Chishiki: El álbum de los secretos**

.

[…]_ Y despiertan en mi, cuestiones sobre cosas que creía desconocidas_…

.

**Julio de 1999**

.

.

Koushiro Izumi estaba solo en la casa.

Nunca le preocupaba ese hecho. Jamás se sentía inquieto cuando estaba en ese lugar, su hogar. Salvo… Ese día. Desde que tenía memoria, en esa fecha, sus padres abandonaban la casa, temprano por la mañana y luego volvía tarde, generalmente por la noche y no solían parecer a los de siempre. Se veían más... Tristes. Sí, esa debía ser la descripción correcta. Los dos habían salido luego de almorzar, y conociéndolos, volverían después del anochecer.

Y, sinceramente, y a su pesar. Sentía curiosidad. ¿Dónde irían todos los años?

No sabía que hacer, y dudaba que algún día les preguntaría. Temía saber la respuesta, como temía tantas cosas. Deslizó los ojos por la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, casi con dolor. No, él no era así. Él no…

Sus pies lo guiaron sin que lo notara. Caminó con sigilo, temiendo ser descubierto por alguna alarma, temía que _algo_ sonase alertando a sus padres. Tragó saliva, nervioso, sudando y tratando de convencerse que no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto giró el picaporte, y empujó la puerta, todo quedó olvidado.

La habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada. El edredón, del una clara tonalidad ocre, estaba prolijamente colocado. Los almohadones, de un blanco impoluto, no tenían ninguna señal de haber sido utilizados. Los muebles, perfectamente pulidos, no demostraban ninguna marca, de nada. Había retratos, imágenes, adornos esparcidos en las paredes y en las cómodas. No había orden específicos en ellos, ni cronológico, ni basado en ningún patrón.

Y el espejo…

El espejo lo reflejó a él, que desentonaba completamente en la habitación.

Se volvió, dandole la espalda al espejo, como si se tratase de alguien que lo acusaba de ser el intruso. Y entonces, notó otra imperfección en la habitación. Una de las puertas del guardarropa estaba entreabierta.

Y la curiosidad lo golpeó de nuevo.

¿Ya estaba allí, no? Temeroso, vacilante, luchó contra si mismo. ¿Y sino era nada? ¿Y si significaba algo? Avanzó, sigiloso, y abrió la puerta del armario. La ropa, colgada en perchas, tampoco presentaba ninguna arruga. En los estantes, las camisas de su padre estaban en perfecto orden cromático, con los colores fríos en un sector y los cálidos en el otro.

Sonrió, su madre era una obsesa con la limpieza.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando sintió que algo lo impedía. Una caja, media asomada en el suelo del guardarropa, prohibía que la puerta se cerrase correctamente.

Una caja. ¿Qué contenía la caja? Koushiro se mordió el labio, debatiendose otra vez.

Pero, por tercera vez en ese día, su curiosidad venció su sentido común.

.

Sonrió al pasar abrir el siguiente album de fotografías. Los demás libros, repletos de fotos, estaban apilados aun lado del joven. Eran todas imágenes de Yoshie y Masami cuando eran más jovenes. La mayoría, eran imágenes de su madre.

Por eso le emocionaron las letras doradas que resplandecían contra un fondo azul marino.

El album de la Boda.

Ella estaba hermosa, con su inmaculado vestido, el cabello semirecogido, tomando el brazo de un hombre elegante, de cabello negro y gafas. Koushiro lo reconoció como un Masami más joven. Por momentos, se detenía, giraba el libro y volvía a contemplar las imágenes, riendose de algunos efectos añadidos por el camarografo. Era curioso, hasta hacia unos momentos, no estaba seguro de que debía haber hecho eso. Y ahora, simplemente, se dejaba llevar.

Pasó las hojas con parcimonia, una por una, disfrutando cada imagen, reconociendo algunos rostros… Absorviendo los detalles…

… Hasta que lo vio. La figura no debería haber desentonado en medio de la foto, rodeada de rostros igual de sonrientes, igual de animados, igual de felices. Pero de hecho, desentonaba. Desentonaba por su expresión, más seria, y el color de su cabello. Su mirada, de ojos oscuros, llenos de inteligencia, parecían trascender la foto y mirarlo directamente.

Se trataba de un hombre.

Un hombre, con un vivo cabello color rojo.

El puso se aceleró en sus venas. Violento. Furioso. El corazón le palpitó detrás de los oídos, resonando en todo su ser. No quería decirlo pero reconoció a ese hombre en el reflejo que le había dado el espejo, momentos atrás.

Koushiro no podía creerlo. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, la visión se le nublaba.

Por primera vez, en diez años, estaba viendo la imagen de su padre biologico.

Aterrado, por su propia reacción, trató de pasar la imagen, voltear la hoja, seguir mirando el album, pero dudó. Dudó porque vio a una mujer que estaba al lado del pelirrojo. Una mujer de cabello castaño…

¿Y si ella era…?

Sin poder evitarlo, cerró el album de la Boda.

Aun no estaba preparado para eso.

Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar, imaginando que nada de eso había sucedido, evitando pensar en lo que acababa de ver y concentrandose en terminar con sus tareas escolares, que estaban casi concluidas, pero que iba a revisar en cuanto estuviese en su habitación.

Se concentró en no mirar el espejo y en dejar todo en el más pulcro orden. Olvidó la curiosidad y cerró con llave sus preguntas en un lugar de su mente.

Aun no estaba preparado para _saber_ sobre _eso_.

Caminando más rápido de lo que creía, se encerró en su dormitorio casi al instante.

La computadora, un recurso fácil. Internet, entreteniemiento efectivo.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

.

Abrió la puerta, apenas separando la madera de su marco, pero logrando ver lo que sucedía más allá de su habitación. Yoshie estaba frente a la puerta, junto a Masami, que la rodeaba con sus brazos, confortandola. Los dos avanzaron hacia dentro de la casa, por el pasillo, sin intercambiar palabras, sin decir nada en lo absoluto.

Pero Koushiro sólo atinó a tragar saliva, sintiendo un enorme peso dentro de su pecho, presionando su corazón, al ver esa triste escena.

Si el fuese más valiente, habría salido del cuarto y hubiese corrido a su lado, para rodearlos con sus brazos y mantenerlos firmemente contra él, temiendo perderlos por completo, temiendo que esa helada distancia le quitara a sus padres, de nuevo.

Pero no eran sus padres. Y él no era valiente.

Entonces, simplemente, volvió a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, con sumo cuidado, procurando no emitir ningún sonido molesto y volvió a encerrarse en su dormitorio. Con la fija idea de no dejarse llevar por su curiosidad, por el remolino de sentimientos que bullían en su interior, se dirigió hacia la computadora portátil que su padre le había regalado el año anterior, en Navidad.

No tardó más de unos minutos en activar el sistema, y fue mucho más rápido, al presionar las teclas y conectarse a Internet. No sabía que hacer, en que concentrarse, en que buscar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, y, entonces, súbitamente, recordó algo.

El primero de Agosto habría un campamento. Un campamento al que no hubiese asistido si no hubiese sido por Taichi Yagami, un compañero del club de futbol que lo invitó. Frunció el ceño, concentrandose en el lugar al que iría con su escuela. ¿Podría buscar información sobre ese sitio, no? No sería perder el tiempo, no sería…

— ¿Koushiro, hijo? — La voz de… su madre lo llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¿Puedo pasar?

Koushiro frunció el ceño, y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa voz, sabiendo la dolorosa expresión que su rostro amable estaba portando al otro lado de la puerta? Dejó la notebook aun lado, sobre el colchón y caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta. Abrió, sin decir nada, y tampoco dijo nada cuando su madre se arrodilló sobre el suelo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Yoshie hundió su rostro en el cabello pelirrojo de su hijo y contuvo las lágrimas, sin saber que más hacer. Koushiro sintió que los ojos ardían. Yoshie lo abrazaba de esa forma, algunas noches, cuando creía que el dormía, pero nunca cuando había estado despierto. Ella temía a su rechazo.

— ¿M-mamá? — ¡Cómo dolía escuchar la vacilación en la voz de su hijo al llamarla mamá! Eso era mucho más doloroso de lo que cualquier persona podía imaginar.

— Cariño — Masami sujetó sus brazos y ella levantó los ojos. Masami quería decirle que soltase a Koushiro, porque estaba asustandolo, pero ella sólo era capaz de pensar en que, en pocas semanas, algo le sucedería a su hijo. Y no era capaz de perder un hijo, no, de nuevo.

— Estoy bien — Musitó Koushiro — Ya me siento mejor, no debes preocuparte por mi.

Por lo que vio en sus ojos, quemados, oscuros, brillantes, Yoshie sabía que él le estaba ocultando algo. Y es que Koushiro le parecía alguien cada vez más grande, cada vez más lejano. Masami la ayudó a levantarse y ella se abrazó a si misma, conciente de que Koushiro esperaba una explicación.

— Yo…

— Está bien, no te preocupes — Susurró el niño, y sonrió, acción que últimamente estaba utilizando mucho — Buenas noches

Y ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, volvió a entrar a su habitación.

Aun no estaba preparado para eso, tampoco.

.

.


	5. Seijitsu: Paréntesis de verano

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Seijitsu: Paréntesis de verano**

.

[…] _Es que a veces, para tomar decisiones, necesitamos un poco de tiempo. Y de ayuda._

.

**Julio de 1999**

.

.

No era muy tarde cuando abrió los ojos.

Era extraña la tranquilidad que se percibía en el ambiente, especialmente, después de haber pasado una muy mala noche, aunque y decía admitirlo, se había sentido ligeramente mejor qué las anteriores. A decir verdad, y al pensarlo, poco recordaba de los últimos días y eso debía ser por haber tenido fiebre durante las últimas 72 horas.

A veces, Jou Kido, sentía alivio por tener un padre médico y un hermano qué estudiaba medicina.

Se restregó los ojos cansados y sintió toda la piel pegajosa cuando se levantó en la cama. Todo estaba oscuro dentro de su cuarto, salvo algunas estelas de luz qué se filtraban por las rendijas de la ventana. Suspiró, mientras escuchaba algunos movimientos lejanos, muy similares a ruidosos pasos fuera de la habitación.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se llevó una mano a la frente, para controlar su temperatura (no era un experto pero estaba seguro qué ya no tenía fiebre).

Aliviado, sacó los pies de la cama y sintió los músculos agarrotados por haber estado tanto tiempo en cama, sin hacer nada más qué dormir y descansar. Sus padres no habían querido qué él se levantase en todo él tiempo qué estuvo enfermo. No es qué no estuviese agradecido por la dedicación de su madre pero tampoco es qué necesitase todos sus cuidados exhaustivos.

En silencio, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para tomar una ducha.

La necesitaba.

El agua cálida caía sobre su cabello, su rostro y su cuerpo relajándolo por completo. Una vez liberado de esa sensación de suciedad provocada por el sudor, se enfrentó a su imagen. Por una parte, Jou se alegro de no haber enfermado para las clases aunque, al mismo tiempo, renegaba de haber enfermado en vacaciones. Sólo a él podía sucederle algo así.

Se veía mejor, reconoció, mientras se examinaba frente al espejo. Su cabello mojado hacia que las gotas de agua rodasen por su mejilla… Sonrió.

Se sentía mejor. Mucho, mejor.

Al salir de su dormitorio, caminó lentamente hacia la cocina y sonrió levemente cuando escucho las voces de sus dos hermanos mayores. Recordó de improviso, qué su hermano Shuu estaba también en casa, debido al tiempo libre que le había tocado en la Universidad —estaba en segundo año— y en muchas ocasiones casi ni podía verlo. Shin, por su parte, estaba a punto de entrar un curso de ingreso para la universidad y por eso estudiaba, y estudiaba, y estudiaba. Lo más sorprendente era que apenas y se notaba cuando estaba en la casa. Shin se caracterizaba por ser silencioso, generalmente.

Excepto en verano.

Jou se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta sólo para ver a Shin sirviendo el café en tres tazas blancas y colocar las tostadas y la mermelada junto a la infusión. Sonrió mientras se percataba de qué su hermano mayor ya estaba sentado y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, mirando a su acompañante. Jou supuso qué había ganado alguna discusión con Shin, quién servía el desayuno refunfuñando para si mismo, cosa poco usual. Sonrió, con diversión cuando notó el motivo por el qué su hermano mediano se veía molesto. Llevaba un delantal rosa estampado con flores.

Era el delantal favorito de su madre.

Seguramente se trataba de uno de los pocas caracteristicas reprobables de los más grandes hijos del doctor Kido. Su tendencia a apostar.

— Te ves bien, Shin — Susurró Jou, con voz queda.

Los dos rostros se movieron en su dirección rápidamente y sendas sonrisas curvaron los labios de sus hermanos, olvidando la pequeña disputa que se estaba gestando entre ellos.

— ¿Ya te sientes bien, hermanito? — Cuestionó Shuu, mientras le devolvía una mirada. Shin caminó hacia él y le tocó la frente con la calma de su mano.

— No tienes fiebre. Vamos, toma tú desayuno — Ofreció mientras corría una de las sillas.

Jou contuvo una sonrisa.

Ciertamente, una de las cosas qué más disfrutaba del verano era compartir tiempo con sus hermanos.

El verano era la única estación anual qué los encontraba a los tres en casa, al mismo tiempo, y con horas libres.

— ¿No tienes hambre, Jou? — Dudó Shin

— Mira qué nuestro hermano se ha esforzado en preparar el desayuno — Ironizó el mayor, mientras agitaba las taza qué estaba bebiendo.

Jou sonrió, apenas, y extendió la mano para tomar una de las tostadas… Tostadas carbonizadas, para ser más exactos.

Sin decir nada, Jou volvió a dejar el pan tostado junto a los demás, provocando qué sus acompañantes se riesen. Se sentó frente a la mesa, admirando el desayuno qué su hermano, Shin, había preparado. Sabía qué su hermano no era un gran cocinero, y sin embargo, le resultaba realmente difícil comprender como le podía cortar tanto preparar un café. Le dirigió una mirada a Shuu, qué estaba frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Con una de sus manos sostenía la taza de café y, con la otra un lápiz, qué presionaba, de vez en cuando contra los papeles qué tenía frente a él, desparramados en la superficie plana.

— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo, Jou?

El menor de los hermanos dio un respingo involuntario en su silla. Siempre se iba a sorprender cuando alguien rompía el silencio de ese modo. Se sorprendía, porque el convivir con Shin, alias 'el silencioso Kido' le evitaba los ruidos molestos y sonidos abruptos. Tamborileó sus dedos, jugando con ellos bajo la mesa y trato de reunir fuerzas para hablar, cosa qué siempre le costaba en demasía.

Salvo con Shuu.

Por algún motivo, el hermano qué más despistado parecía y qué era capaz de dormirse en los sitios menos pensados, parecía ser el más dispuesto a escucharlo.

Shin era bueno dando consejos, también, y eso debía reconocérselo.

— Sí — Confesó. Los dos mayores le prestaron atención.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mi padre quiere qué estudie medicina — Comentó.

Su padre se lo había comentado en varias ocasiones y, cuando se entero qué Shin no estaba del todo seguro con seguir la carrera qué estaba estudiando.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres? — Cuestionó, Shuu.

— Yo... — Frunció el ceño, mientras meditaba al respecto.

Shin sonrió — Él aún no lo sabe — Aseveró, como sí estuviese leyéndole la mente — Jou, no te preocupes tanto. Nosotros estaremos contigo en las decisiones qué tomes.

Jou asintió.

Pero no era tan sencillo.

Aún sentía el peso de las palabras de su padre, expresando su deseo. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos tras las gafas y el ceño fruncido. El sólo pensar qué su futuro estaba ya determinado le hacia sentir mal, pero el hecho de defraudar a su padre lo empeoraba aún más. Y el nunca había sido un hijo modelo.

Y lo sabía.

Era torpe, miedoso y cobarde.

Bajó la cabeza, centrándose en sus pensamientos y olvidando todo lo demás.

— Jou — Uno de sus hermanos posó una mano en su hombro derecho — No tienes qué decidir ahora. Tienes doce años, no te presiones tanto… Aun te quedan aventuras por vivir — Comentó y Jou no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano. Shin no creía en cosas así, aventuras, sueños y eso.

— No volverás a escuchar esto de mis labios nunca más — avisó Shuu — Pero aquí nuestro hermano tiene razón. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

— Pero...

— Te propongo algo, Jou — Ofreció Shin mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amplia, esa reservada para sus seres queridos en momentos especiales — Hoy, después de tú recuperación no deber pensar en esto. Hoy, y sólo hoy, no importa nada de lo qué está aquí — Señaló su frente, haciendo referencia a sus pensamientos — sino aquí — Y apuntó el sitio donde se hallaba su corazón.

— No tienes qué sentiste mal por cosas qué no puedes evitar. ¿De acuerdo?

Jou asintió, algo cohibido. Sus hermanos le sonreían ampliamente.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? — Quiso saber, Shuu.

— ¿Yo? - Cuestionó Jou

— Es una oportunidad única — Murmuró Shin, amable.

— Considéralo un pequeño paréntesis en la rutina — Aconsejó el mayor de los tres.

Jou miró atentamente a sus hermanos, qué le devolvían una mirada expectante y con una leve sonrisa les demostró qué estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta.

Shin y Shuu intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado.

Su pequeño hermano, en verdad, se parecía en demasía a su padre. Y no sólo en apariencia, porque de los tres Jou era el único qué había heredado el cabello azul del autor de sus días y algunas facciones del rostro.

También en personalidad.

Ellos dos se parecían más a la familia materna, en aspecto y forma de ser.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Jou?

— Bueno, en unas cuantas semanas tengo un campamento. Y...

Los dos mayores se miraron — ¡Vamos de compras! — Gritaron con excesivo entusiasmo.

— ¡Yo conduzco! — Pidió Shin, en uno de esos arranques de locura tan poco propios de él y tan divertidos para sus hermanos — Vamos al _Kidomóvil_

Shuu enarcó una ceja mientras Jou contenía una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. Por eso le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo con su familia. Tenían un aspecto más tranquilo, más científico y sereno pero, en cuanto menos uno lo espera, cambiaban totalmente de personalidad.

Esa era la ambivalencia Kido.

Una vez en el auto, Jou sacó la lista de su bolsillo y sus hermanos apreciaron la cantidad de elementos que componían el listado. Shin extendió su mano para tomar la hoja de cuaderno qué su hermano sostenía y sus ojos recorrieron varias veces las palabras trazadas en el papel.

— Bueno, Shuu. Hoy tendremos un día largo.

— Eso parece — Comentó el mayor y al reparar en la expresión del menor, qué era una mezcla de culpabilidad e inquietud, agregó — Tomémoslo como un paréntesis muy grande. Para los tres.

Shin asintió. Jou se relajó y Shuu, por su parte encendió el vehículo, dispuesto a marcharse.

Quizás aquella salida no fuese significante en la vida de ninguno de ellos, probablemente las pláticas no compongan ningún tesoro literario, así como tampoco era de verdadero provecho el tiempo que estaban utilizando. En realidad, nada de eso era importante, porque se trataba justamente de eso, de un paréntesis. Un impass en la vida, donde esas risas serían imprescindibles, las palabras memorable y los momentos imborrables.

Y, aunque Jou lo pensó así, no era sólo para él.

.

.

* * *

Aunque no suelo dejar muchas notas en este fic, hoy es día de excepciones, un paréntesis XD

Quiero agradecer a todos los qué leen el fic, a quienes comentan y a quienes se interesaron en las crónicas de nuestros niños elegidos. Agradezco a _Guest_, por sus palabras, ya que no puedo contestarle de otro modo.

No se qué opinen ustedes de la familia Kido pero yo los adoro aunque en 02, Jou este DEMASIADO _DEMASIADO _ocupado con los estudios. Así qué quise escribir un momento con su familia, de la qué poco se sabe.

Shin y Shuu no tienen grandes participaciones en DA Y 02, así qué no hay demasiado sobre ellos y sus nombres me confunden pero son hermanos de Jou, y me caen bien. A mi me gusta imaginármelos así, como hermanos mayores que apoyan y animan a Jou en todo momento. Me inspiré en lo que sucede en el CD drama descanso de dos años y medio, donde Jou habla con Shin y menciona a Shuu. ¿A que no los confunde también?

Como mucho no recuerdo de lo que hacian en la serie, en este relato hacen sus apariciones estelares XD Shin como el consejero y Shuu como el oyente de nuestro Jou. :D

.

.

Saludos ^^


	6. Kibou: Amor en palabras

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Kibou: Amor en palabras**

.

_[…] En mis sueños maravillosos existe la luz, el amor, y allí, siempre habita mi esperanza._

.

**Julio 1999**

.

.

Natsuko Takaishi suspiró mientras releía la columna qué acababa de terminar.

Últimamente, al leer las noticias en los periódicos se sentía infinitamente angustiada. Pocas buenas noticias eran las qué podían llegar a darse. Los extraños cambios climatológicos abundaban en las páginas informativas y las columnas qué ella escribía parecían reflejar su manera de ver las cosas. Encontraba sus términos pesimistas y las frases desesperanzadoras. ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? Apagó el cigarrillo presionándolo contra el cenicero cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Estaba segura de qué se trataba de su pequeño hijo Takeru y, por regla general, estaba prohibido fumar delante de su niño pequeño.

— ¿A donde fuiste, Takeru? — Quiso saber cuando escucho los pasos de su hijo.

Ladeó el rostro mientras apartaba los ojos del ordenador por vez primera. Su hijo la miraba con aquella mezcla de inocencia, vulnerabilidad y firmeza qué no llegaba a comprender del todo pero que la enorgullecía infinitamente. Era un niño muy especial. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio qué su hijo mantenía las manos ocultas detrás de la espalda, como sí estuviese escondiendo algo.

— ¿Qué traes allí? — Preguntó, más por curiosidad qué por otra cosa.

Ella era periodista y la curiosidad era un elemento imprescindible en su trabajo. Takeru se balanceó con sus piernas, meciéndose levemente pero sin mover los brazos de ninguna forma.

— Es una sorpresa, mamá — Susurró el niño con seriedad.

Natsuko sonrió con tristeza. A veces, en esas ocasiones, Takeru se parecía a Yamato.

Mucho.

Muchísimo.

Y no sólo por esos ojos firmes y decididos qué te obligaban a pensar qué no había nada qué no pudiesen lograr... Sino por sus expresiones tan similares. Natsuko recordaba muy bien la expresión en el semblante del mayor de sus hijos el día qué le comentó qué ya no necesitaba dormir con la luz encendida porque era un 'niño grande'.

Su Yamato.

Su hijo. El hijo qué parecía a punto de perder. Una caricia inesperada la devolvió al presente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Takeru. Le parecía imposible ver qué su pequeño y adorado Takeru la consolase a ella.

Su dulce bebé.

— No llores mamá — Susurró.

Y ella no quiso pensar en la expresión qué su rostro había tenido qué mostrar para qué su hijo la tratase así.

— Te amo, mi niño — Susurró.

_'Díselo a él, también. Lo necesita. Te necesita'_

Con su Takeru era tan fácil poner el amor en palabras. Tan sencillo como respirar y es qué ese pequeño era su sol personal. Le acaricio la cara con su mano derecha. Takeru la miraba con ternura y tristeza, preguntándole qué podía hacer por ella. Con dulzura, Natsuko besó la coronilla de su hijo más pequeño.

— Estaré bien — Prometió.

Satisfecho, el niño sólo asintió.

.

.

Takeru Takaishi mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras abollaba otra de las hojas de su cuaderno.

Colocó una hoja en blanco en la mesa, nuevamente, y repitió el mismo proceso. Escribir la consigna y el título con caracteres muy semejantes a letras cursivas, letras que estaban forzándolo a usar en el colegio. El prefería el anterior tipo de letra, porque está parecían líneas casi ilegibles por la manera en la que se plasmaban en el papel.

Mordió la punta del lápiz, casi sin notarlo y luego, frunció el ceño, aún más.

El ensayo le estaba costando demasiado.

¿Cual era el problema? El trato con su madre había sido claro.

Sí el terminaba con sus deberes escolares antes de qué terminase esa semana, iría de campamento.

Por ello, Takeru había hecho todos los arreglos. Su habitación estaba impecable. Las paredes, de un verde claro -por qué el verde era su color favorito- parecían imponerse a su alrededor mientras él trataba con todas sus fuerzas de realizar ese ensayo para la escuela. La petición era simple. _Realiza un breve texto_. El tema era lo complicado, tal y como el título lo indicaba: _'Mi familia'_. Takeru no sabía como empezar. Sabía qué era más bien un ejercicio de escritura pero se había propuesto así mismo escribirlo como lo qué representaba, a su familia. En un gesto propio de su madre, el niño había buscado una de las viejas fotografías qué ella guardaba. Tenía, por lo tanto, cuatro imágenes.

Una de su padre.

Una de su madre.

Una de Yamato.

Una suya.

Para escribir algunas de sus reseñas semanales, Natsuko investigaba exhaustivamente acerca del tema a tratar y luego, escribía. Takeru quería comprobar sí el método funcionaba, por lo qué, durante unos minutos eternos, no hizo más qué analizar las fotografías qué había sacado de incógnito del dormitorio de su madre. Esperaba qué ella no se diera buena de qué faltaban... Se deleitó con las expresiones dibujadas en las imágenes correspondientes a las tres personas qué más quería. Y sonrió cuando vio las sonrisas de sus padres, sonrisa expresada en un tiempo mejor. Se perdió en la amplia diversión dibujada en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Era una expresión qué poco se veía desde entonces. Takeru comprendió la razón casi al instante.

Eran fotografías de cuatro años atrás.

Eso explicaría también porque en su fotografía, él no percibía la misma alegría qué en las demás. Era más reciente. De hecho, era del año anterior.

De su cumpleaños.

Tal vez se debía a qué recordaba lo qué sentía cuando habían capturado esa imagen. Había sido en su cumpleaños, el año anterior. Recordaba qué su padre había estado ausente y su hermano se había marchado temprano. Por eso, estaba tan triste. No obstante, quizás el saber sus sentimientos de entonces, había provocado qué no pudiese evitar mirar la fotografía con cierta melancolía y tristeza. Dejó las fotografías en una pila y volvió a sujetar el lápiz, intentando iniciar, al menos, el ensayo. A veces, en ocasiones, creía qué todo jugaba para recordarle qué su familia no estaba a su lado, de la manera qué el deseaba...

Los ojos de Takeru repararon, entonces en un dibujo qué pendía de la pared (su madre lo había hecho enmarcar por algún motivo desconocido). Y como sí fuese una revelación el ver aquellos garabatos impresos sobre el papel, las palabras comenzaron a fluir sobre el papel, casi sin qué pudiese evitarlo.

.

.

Natsuko abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Takeru para llamarlo a cenar, pero sus ojos azules se toparon con una escena inesperada.

Con los brazos y la cabeza, utilizando el escritorio como sostén, Takeru se había dormido, ignorando la cómoda cama qué estaba sólo a unos cuántos pasos de donde se hallaba. La mujer sonrió, mientras se acercaba hacia su hijo pequeño, qué aún tenía, aferrado el lápiz en una de sus manos.

— Takeru... — Susurró ella, mientras le quitaba el sombrero verde qué su padre, Mikel, le había enviado por su cumpleaños. A Takeru le había fascinado el obsequio y rara vez se lo veía sin ese sombrero — Takeru, cariño, vamos, no puedes dormir así.

El pequeño entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y parpadeó al ver el rostro bello de su madre.

— ¿Mamá? — Cuestionó, confuso.

Le sorprendió ver a la mujer en su dormitorio, pero recordaba qué había estado haciendo algo importante, aunque estaba intentando pensar en qué.

— Vamos a la cama — Susurró ella, con una sonrisa dulce, esperando que su hijo la viese.

Takeru se removió incómodo, y con dificultad, permitió que su madre lo llevase hacia la cama. Natsuko esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio al rubio luchar contra la camiseta verde que llevaba puesta. Divertida, apartó el edredón color térreo del colchón y permitió que su pequeño se acostase en la cama.

— ¿Ayes estuviste muy entretenido en casa de tu papá, verdad? — Seguía sintiendo un extraño ardor en los ojos cuando mencionaba a Hiroaki.

Generalmente, trataba desesperadamente que no se notase.

Takeru asintió, sin abrir los ojos.

Ese fin de semana su pequeño había estado en la casa de Hiroaki, en un ritual que se producía con poca frecuencia pero que ilusionaban por completo al pequeño Takeru. Su hijo contaba los días esperando que su padre y su hermano fuesen a buscarlo o, que ella lo llevase a Odaiba, para pasar tiempo con ellos. A Natsuko le dolía pero le encantaba la adoración que se sentía su hijo por su hermano y su padre.

Le dolía, porque ella sentía que era su culpa. Lamentaba haberles arrebato ese preciado bien, una familia, a sus hijos.

Le encantaba, porque ella era conciente de que Yamato sentía esa misma adoración por el pequeño.

_Ese amor inquebrantable._

Un suspiro la devolvió al mundo real. Olvidando sus cavilaciones, Natsuko se inclinó sobre su pequeño y marcó un fugaz beso en la frente descubierta. El niño estaba, ya, absolutamente dormido. Parecía sereno entre las sábanas que lo arropaban y su expresión demostraba la paz que lo invadía.

Incluso en sueños, Takeru sonreía.

_De verdad, era un niño especial._

Se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio, para apagar la luz del velador que allí reposaba cuando las hojas desparramadas en la mesa, le llamaron la atención. Parpadeó, extrañada, cuando vio las fotografías mezclarse con las hojas del cuaderno borrador de Takeru.

Sus dedos rozaron la fotografía donde salía Yamato.

¿_Ese era su hijo_?

Con un nudo en la garganta contempló aquella enorme sorisa que curvaba los labios de su hijo mayor. La sonrisa incluso le brillaba en los ojos. Su cabello rubio, en punta, despeinado pero luminoso, le enmarcaba el rostro como una aureola.

Se veía tan… feliz.

Sus ojos pasaron a las otras fotografías.

Se reconoció así misma en las imágenes. Ella vestía aquel sencillo vestido azul que le encantaba a su esposo. De hecho, lo usaba porque a Hiroaki le encantaba ese color.

También sonrió cuando vio la estampa de su esposo…

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, más que apreciar la imagen, otro detalle muy importante, llamó su atención.

En grandes letras cursivas se leía: _Mi familia._

_Mi casa es hermosa. No es muy grande pero es cómoda y en mi habitación entra todo lo qué quiero. ¡Es enorme! Mi mamá siempre me regaña cuando dejo las cosas en el suelo y es qué no le gusta el desorden. A mi tampoco, pero a veces, lo olvido._

Saltó los primeros párrafos, donde Takeru había comenzado a describir la casa donde vivía.

_Mi papá se llama Hiroaki. Papá es tranquilo y siempre está serio, aunque cuando sonríe pequeñas lineas se dibujan alrededor de sus ojos. Le gusta el café en las mañanas y mi hermano dice que nunca sale de la casa sin su gran taza de café. Trabaja en una televisora muy importante y casi siempre está ocupado. Le gustan mucho los cigarrillos, aunque no entiendo porqué. Vive con mi hermano mayor, Yamato, en Odaiba_.

_Mi mamá se llama Natsuko. Yo vivo con mi mamá. Ella es muy linda y amable. Le encanta escribir, como a mí, porque ella es periodista. Siempre sonríe cuando llego a casa después de la escuela y me prepara todo tipo de cosas deliciosas. Siempre se esfuerza por darme lo que necesito y nunca me deja solo. _

_Mi hermano mayor se llama Yamato. Tiene tres años más qué yo. ¡y es músico! Toca la armónica. Siempre está feliz cuando voy a su casa, la casa qué comparte con papá. A veces, creo qué está triste pero cuando le pregunto él me sonríe y dice qué todo está bien sí los dos estamos juntos. Confío en él. Yamato nunca miente. Me gustaría parecerme más a él... Es el mejor hermano del mundo. _

_Ah, lo olvidaba. ¡Mi hermano y yo nos iremos juntos de campamento este verano! Nunca fui de campamento, pero todo estará bien. Mi hermano irá conmigo._

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sin poder evitarlas.

La mujer miró a su hijo, qué dormía profundamente, ajeno a su presencia, de forma total. Sabía qué el niño estaba realmente entusiasmado por era dichosa salida pero saberlo no la preparó para esas palabras. Takeru deseaba, más qué nada, estar con su hermano. No importaba donde fuera. Ese campamento lo garantizaba, más qué cualquier otra salida.

Natsuko pasó los ojos por el apartamento donde ella y Takeru vivían.

Era imposible no sentirse cómodo en el lugar qué su pequeño describia. Tenían un buen nivel económico pero ella sabía qué podían tener más. A Takeru eso no le interesaba, el se sentía feliz viviendo con allí, aunque sería más feliz sí...

Y eso era algo qué ella le había quitado. Suspiró, mientras se prometía así misma qué nunca más iba a arrebatarle algo qué hiciera feliz a su hijo. Sin importar los bienes materiales qué ella pudiera darle, ella pondría los sentimientos por delante.

Tenía qué tratar.

Y por eso, no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a moverse...

Sin dejar de pensar en esas palabras llenar de amor, salió del dormitorio de Takeru, y avanzó hacia la sala, donde estaba él teléfono. No vio la hora, en realidad, y tampoco pensó en nada cuando marcó los números en el teclado del aparato telefónico. Sólo fue conciente de sus actos cuando escuchó la voz de Hiroaki, al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Natsuko? ¿Le sucedió algo a Takeru? — Dudó su marido. A él nunca se le notaba sí estaba alterado pero ella podía imaginarlo fruncir él ceño, preocupado.

— No — Negó.

— ¿Quería hablar de algo? - Ahora lo percibía sorprendido. Sonrió, con tristeza. Hacia demasiado qué no hablaba con él, sólo por hablar. Tenía qué corregir eso.

— Sí. Quería decirte qué Takeru estará en Odaiba el 31 de este mes, para ir con Yamato al campamento. - Su firmeza la sorprendió.

También a su ex marido, qué se tomo su tiempo en contestar.

— Creí qué no querías qué vaya...

— No quería.

De hecho, pensaba no dejarlo ir. Le preocupaba qué su precioso niño durmiese a la interperie, en una zona qué no conocía y con personas qué no había visto nunca.

Pero Yamato iba a estar ahí.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

El se oía sorprendido, aunque a penas. Natsuko abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. El nudo en la garganta había regresado al pensar en las palabras qué había leído.

.

— ¿Sigues ahí?

— Sí — Logró decir. Dio por cerrado el tema anterior, como siempre ocurría con las platicas inacabables con Hiroaki — Lamento hacer llamado tan tarde

— No es tan tarde.

— ¿Estabas trabajando?

— Sí

_Por supuesto_. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría.

— ¿Yamato está despierto?

— No lo creo. Acaba de cenar y fue a la cama. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Se acobardó. Sí, quería, pero... Aun no.

— No lo molestes. Tengo qué... Colgar. Espero no haberte importunado

— No lo hiciste

Esbozo una sonrisa leve. Y tras un breve silencio, preguntó:

— ¿Hiroaki?

— ¿Sí, Natsuko?

— Los echo de menos

La respuesta de él, fue, en principio, mutismo.

— También yo.

'Los amo' quiso agregar, pero no pudo.

No debía. No podía. Ella había perdido esa facultad.

Tampoco era tan fuerte.

No podía evitar sentir miedo.

Un miedo paralizante que la detenía y la obligaba a aferrarse asi misma, con fuerza. Sincerandose, debía reconocer que a ella también le costaba demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

_Salvo con Takeru._

Por eso estaba segura de que Yamato se parecía a ella. Ambos eran poco reacios a demostrar sus sentimientos, y eso ella le había heredado al mayor de sus hijos. Tal vez, por eso, les costaba acercarse el uno al otro.

Ninguno sabía como.

Estaba deseando el día que ella, y Yamato, así como hacia Takeru, pudiesen poner su amor en palabras.

.

.

* * *

Este capítulo especial, narrado desde una perspectiva diferente a los anteriores, se lo dedico especialmente a HikariCaelum, por todas sus palabras ^^ y por haberme inspirado con su historia '_Bajo la lluvia_'.

Gracias también a todos los que leen las crónicas que inspiran nuestros niños elegdidos y muchas gracias por los reviews

.

.

Saludos ^^


	7. Ai: La confianza perdida

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Ai: La confianza perdida**

.

_Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero_

_._

_[...] Y es entonces cuando me pregunto, si en verdad, esa clase de amor existe._

_._

**Julio 1999**

.

.

El sol había comenzado a caer, y el cielo con sus naranjas, rosas y azules anunciaba la próxima llegada del atardecer. La brisa cálida del verano les rozaba los rostros mientras caminaban por el verde césped que se extendía brillante ante la luz.

A Sora Takenouchi no le molestaba llegar tarde a su casa.

Después de todo, eran las vacaciones de verano.

Además, como pocas veces, iba acompañada de su mejor amigo, lo cual era gratificante. Taichi Yagami era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y ninguno de ellos vivía en esa ciudad. Se conocieron en él preescolar, en la ciudad Hikarigaoka (muchos años atrás) y se mudaron posteriormente a Odaiba, reencontrandose en la escuela primaria.

Desde entonces, no recordaba alguna ocasión en la que hayan estado separados por mucho tiempo. Era demasiado sencillo estar juntos. Era, simplemente, tan natural como respirar.

Taichi podía ser despistado, imprudente, prepotente (y unas cuantas cosas más) pero pese a todo eso, era siempre el primero en ayudarte, en salvarte, en escucharte.

Podía tener sus defectos pero, ¿_quién no los tenía_?

Taichi la aceptaba como era y ella lo aceptaba a él como era.

No era demasiado complicado, pensó repentinamente, porque ella no podía enfadarse mucho (aunque sí se molestaba y frecuentemente) con ese niño que no conocía dos conceptos. El primero era _modestia_. El segundo, _rendición_.

Taichi era de ese tipo de personas que no vacila ante nada, ya que sus ideas son muy firmes (sin importar lo equivocado que este con ellas) y en eso, se parecían.

— ¿Y bien? — Cuestionó Sora y Taichi detuvo, por primera vez desde que había terminado la práctica. Levantó el balón y lo dejó bajo su brazo antes de comenzar a caminar.

— Sora no deberías preocuparte tanto. — Aseguró, caminando a su lado relajadamente, con las manos en la nuca. La miraba con ojos confiados — Saldrá bien. Eres una de las mejores jugadoras que conozco. Casi tan buena como yo — Murmuro él, con burla.

La pelírroja quiso golpear a su mejor amigo, por ser ese niño tan prepotente que a veces le fastidiaba, pero en cambio rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Sí había algo que Taichi sabía hacer mejor que nadie, eso era hacerla enfadar.

Y, a la vez, era capaz de lograr sin esfuerzo, casi, que lo perdone.

Sora recordaba perfectamente que el balón con él que estaba jugando su amigo era el mismo que él le había regalado cuando, a los siete años, iba a cambiar de residencia. Había sido sobre ese mismo balón que ella derramó lágrimas de impotencia por perder a su mejor amigo a esa edad tan corta. Y era su balón favorito, con el que solía practicar.

Sonriendo, aceptó el balón mientras juntos caminaban rumbo a su casa.

— Suerte en el partido. — Le dijo su mejor amigo cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle donde vivían. No era muy lejos, por comodidad, pero tampoco estaban muy cerca — Debes decirme como te va, luego.

— ¿No iras a verme? — Quiso saber ella, confusa.

Él le dedicó su sonrisa amplia y entusiasta, aunque ella sabía que la respuesta sería no — Iremos a ver a mi abuelo durante toda la semana, sabes que él vive lejos. Es una lástima, a Hikari y a mi nos encanta verte jugar…

Asintió, porque la pequeña Yagami era una pequeña adorable y simpática, pese a que tenía un aura o como diga de extraño misterio que la rodeaba. No sabía como definirlo, era como sí escondiese un secreto muy grande detrás de esos claros ojos cobrizos.

A Hikari en realidad le gustaba estar con su hermano, pero Sora no iba a discutir eso.

Suspiró, y trató de componer su mejor sonrisa.

Entonces, una cadena de acontecimientos se sucedieron.

Un chico, un vecino y conocido de ella, que pasaba en una bicicleta los empujó al pasar a su lado —quizás fue amistosamente— haciendo que el balón de fútbol se escurriese entre sus brazos, y rebotase una y otra vez, hasta llegar hacia la calle.

Taichi casi corrió hacia el, aún antes de que Sora dejase de regañar a Toji Terada por ser un irresponsable, a pesar a que este ya había desaparecido en dirección contraria.

Lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta para la joven Takenouchi.

Vio al inconciente de Taichi inclinarse para tomar el balón —que había quedado a mitad de la calle— y vio como el automóvil negro aceleraba al doblar en una de las esquinas.

_No._ Y eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

No se dio cuenta en que momento corrió en dirección a su mejor amigo, diciendo su nombre a gritos, ni cuando lo arrolló sobre la acera —literalmente— para evitar que se accidentase.

— ¿Eres... un _estúpido _o qué? — Inquirió ella, enfadada y tuvo la tentación de golpearlo por haberla inquietado de esa manera tan absurda.

No iba a perdonarle sí, por estúpido, algo malo le sucedía.

Sus ojos color chocolate la contemplaban aturdidos y ella se preguntó sí se había golpeado la cabeza. Era muy probable, considerando que lo había arrojado sobre la acera.

— Sora... — Susurró él, y cuando vio su rostro debajo suyo, se dio cuenta que debería estar aplastándolo pero estaba demasiado enfadada para preocuparse por eso — Vaya, gracias. Me salvaste. ¿_Quién hubiese pensado qué tenías tanta fuerza_?

Y no pudo contenerse ni un minuto más. — ¡Idiota! — Declaró ella y le dio un golpe. Secretamente, había sido un alivio saber que el golpe no le había afectado, se sentía extrañamente aliviada por que en esa situación espantosa, no haya sucedido nada.

.

— ¿Te duele? — Cuestionó Taichi, mientras contemplaba la forma en la que caminaba su mejor amiga.

— No es nada — Susurró ella, esforzándose por contener su expresión. — No te preocupes.

La cara de Taichi se transformó, aún más, en una expresión culpable.

Su mejor amiga se había torcido el pie en esa carrera extraña se había hecho para salvarle la vida. Esa obvio que Sora no había pensado en lo qué hacia —eso era muy poco habitual en ella— y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en él momento que se había torcido el tobillo.

Ahora caminaba con un poco de dificultad pero no quería que él la ayudase.

Seguía enfadada con él, por estúpido y por tierno.

Había salido corriendo a mitad de una calle transitada para recuperar él balón con él que ambos jugaban al fútbol. Un balón que podría decirse, simbolizaba su amistad, porque lo compartían desde que eran niños.

Y en una actitud_ típica de él_, no había medido las consecuencias.

Y cada vez que recordaba la escena se preguntaba como era que había reaccionado. No estaba segura si cualquier persona en su lugar hubiese reaccionado como ella, arrojandose. Esperaba que si, que sí debieran arriesgarse lo hicieran. No quería sentirse anormal. Sin embargo, sino lo hubiese hecho...

Quizás había sido un impulso pero le había salvado de sufrir un accidente y eso valía su pie torcido.

Aunque... Él torneo, la final de fútbol femenino estaba tan próxima. Se mordió el labio al llegar a su casa. Esperaba que su pie sólo necesitase un par de días de recuperación. Tenían que ser solo unos días.

— ¿Segura qué estás bien? — Cuestionó, por décima vez Taichi. No iba a poder decirle la verdad a esos apenados ojos chocolate que la contemplaban.

Sora asintió, tratando de no sentirse mal por mentirle. Despues de todo, lo hacia para que él no se culpase.

— Nos vemos a tu regreso, Taichi — Se despidió, cuando llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Quería que se marchase, porque necesitaba que no viese cuanto le dolía el pie — Saluda a tus papás y a tu hermana de mi parte. — Pidió, sonriente.

— Nos vemos en unos días. — Murmuró él, apenado. No se marchó, sin embargo. Miró a los ojos rubíes con expresión compungida — Sora, lo siento…

— No seas tonto. Te veo luego — Masculló y se giró, apresurada. Sujetó el balón de fútbol entre sus brazos.

Caminó, un poco, y al apoyar el pie, notaba que el dolor cada vez era peor. Se iniciaba en algún punto de su pantorrilla.

Nunca habia creído posible que subir aquellos escalones que la separaban de la puerta fuese tan costoso.

— ¿Eres tú, Sora? — Cuestionó su madre, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la entrada. Seguramente esa pregunta no necesitaba respuestas. Eran las únicas dos habitantes de esa casa.

— Soy yo — Susurró, en respuesta.

Vio como la expresión de su madre cambiaba un poco, al verla entrar. No obstante, la mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

Sora se sintió aun peor. Y se miró así misma.

— Pronto serviré la cena

Supuso que era a causa de que. la ropa que vestía, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, como había salido a dar un paseo con Taichi, no había llevado el uniforme del equipo y —por ende— no había esperado jugar al soccer toda la tarde.

— No tengo hambre — Avisó, al pasar por la sala.

Evitando nuevamente cambiar la expresión, Sora avanzó hacia el interior de la casa y se percató de que aun tendría que subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación.

Inhaló, profundamente y luego exhaló.

Aprovechando que su madre estaba de espaldas y no la veía, Sora se sentó sobre el tercer escalón y comenzó a masajear su tobillo, en un intento que el dolor disminuyese.

El dolor fue imposible de contener — _Auch_ — Se quejó, en voz probablemente demasiado alta.

— ¿Sora? — Susurró Toshiko, quien había escuchado la queja casi silenciosa de su hija — ¿Qué ocurre?

Rendida, sabiendo que era negar lo innegable, Sora miró como su madre se acercaba hacia su posición — Me doblé el tobillo, mamá.

Toshiko frunció los labios, y avanzó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

Sora sabía que su madre había estado haciendo arreglos florales, todo en ella se lo gritaba, y por eso, se sorprendió cuando las manos de su madre detuvieron las suyas.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Sora? Te dije que el futbol no era un deporte para señoritas.

Sora rechinó los dientes, controlandose. No le importaba decirle a su madre como se había accidentado, pero le irritaba que sacase esas conclusiones tan repentinas, sin tener pruebas. Bien podían ser acusaciones.

— Fue un accidente, Taichi y yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque su madre le dirigió una mirada severa — ¿Taichi es tu amigo? ¿Es el niño que juega al futbol? Tal vez aprendas, sí lo ves, que ese deporte no es para ti, Sora.

— Sí, mamá. Te he hablado de él y el futbol es para mi, es lo que me gusta — Discutió, luchando por no soltar las lágrimas.

El pie le dolía demasiado.

Y se estaba enfureciendo.

Le había hablado de él. _Mucho_. No,_ muchísimo_.

Pero, por supuesto, su madre no le había prestado atención. Para ella, lo importante eran sus arreglos y su escuela. No le interesaba en absoluto que Sora no desease seguir sus pasos.

Toshiko solo quería que ella fuese su sucesora.

— Podrías practicar otra cosa, tenis, quizás. No correrías tantos riesgos. — Murmuró, con preocupación Toshiko. Quizás, demasiado brusca. — Debemos ir al hospital, ahora.

— Me gusta el fútbol — Volvió a decir Sora, con terquedad. Su madre jamás la iba a comprender.

Toshiko suspiró, ¿Por qué esa niña era terca como una mula? ¿Acaso no comprendía que lo decía por su propio bien?

Algún día lo comprendería, de eso estaba segura.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía reaccionar si su niña, su hija de once años llega a la casa y apenas puede caminar?

Sin darle tiempo a Sora de que empezase a discutir, ella ya había preparado todo para asistir al hospital.

Sora no protestó, pero cruzó los dedos, deseando que el mal movimiento que había hecho por pretender ser una heroína, sólo haya sido eso, un mal esfuerzo.

.

Debía tener el pie vendado _¡Durante tres días más!_

No estaba segura de poder resistirlo, porque además, debía mantener la pierna inmóvil y eso indicaba dos cosas. Una, corría el riesgo de no poder practicar los días restantes al gran partido, a la final y dos, ella siendo la jugadora estrella —a riesgo de pecar de falta de modestia— era necesaria para el equipo.

Tenía que reponerse, no iba a dejar a sus amigas, a sus compañeras sin jugar.

Tendría que, eso sí, convencer a su madre de que el esfuerzo no le haría mayor daño, porque, de otra forma, Toshiko era capaz de mantenerla allí, encerrada.

Suspiró, antes de contemplarse en el espejo durante un minuto. ¿Tan distinta era? ¿Tan ilógica le resultaba a la autora de sus días? ¿Acaso nunca iba a llegar a entender las cosas que le gustaban, lo que ella disfrutaba?

_No._

Su madre jamás la iba a comprender.

.

.

_¿¡Por qué nunca me quieres entender!?_

Eso era todo. Lo había dicho.

Sus propias palabras seguían retumbando en su interior, y casi no escuchaba nada más, mientras se alejaba de su hogar. Quería correr, pero con cada paso que daba, alejandose de su madre y acercandose a su equipo se sentía peor.

Era verdaderamente cierto, su madre _jamás_ la iba a comprender.

Y era tan doloroso luchar contra esa verdad indiscutible. ¿Acaso…?

Conteniendo las inútiles lágrimas, Sora cerró las manos en puños, inhaló aire y comenzó a correr.

Era el día de la final. Aun podía llegar a tiempo. Aceleró el paso, redoblando la velocidad, a pesar de saber que aquello no era lo más conveniente. ¡Tenía que llegar a tiempo!

Estaba a menos de una calle, cuando las vio. Las chicas vestían el mismo uniforme que ella portaba —camiseta azul, con lineas rojas en las mangas, pantalones oscuros— y conformaban una fila de personas que se retiraban del campo.

_¡No! ¿Por que se retiraban?_

— ¡Mayumi! — Llamó, a la niña que encabezaba la comitiva.

Pero se detuvo, bruscamente, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los rostros de sus compañeras.

Todas ellas miraban el suelo.

_No, no podía ser._

Ninguna se dignó a levantar la mirada, cuando pasaron justo a su lado. Mayumi le dirigió solo una mirada, mitad triste, mitad decepcionada.

_Decepción. Sus compañeras habían confiado, y ella las había decepcionado._

Y Sora no tuvo que preguntar que sucedió —ni a cuanto perdieron— porque podía ver la cartelera donde habían anunciado los resultados de la final. Sus ojos se clavaron en los números, a la vez que sentía a sus compañeras desfilar, alejandose del campo de futbol.

Por su culpa, por no haber llegado, habían perdido.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, confundida, enojada, furiosa, abatida.

Aquello era malo, muy malo.

Pero no era lo peor.

Lo malo de la situación era que, en cuanto regresase a su casa —de la cual se había escapado para llegar a ese partido— su madre no iba a decirle palabras de aliento. En cuanto llegase a su hogar, su madre iba a castigarla o a regañarla, o a preguntarle porqué no podía ser la hija modélica que Toshiko añoraba.

Y eso continuaba sin ser lo peor.

Lo peor de todo era que _su madre jamás la iba a comprender._

* * *

N/A: Mmm. Wow. ¡Un nuevo capítulo de Crónicas!

Y nada más y nada menos que la portadora del amor de la primera generación: Sora. Supongo que podría decirse que esta es mi explicación sobre como Sora se lastimó antes del partido de futbol. Me daba la sensación de que había sido bastante cercano a cuando se fueron de campamento, un par de semanas, quizás. El "accidente" me recuerda a una de mis amigas que siempre nos salva cuando alguna de nosotras anda despistada por las calles :S Muy mal, no sigan el ejemplo XD

Ahora solo me falta Taichi... ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen Crónicas!

P.d No se cuando fue la última vez que subí un capítulo de esta serie, pero no había tenido inspiración hasta ahora.

Hasta la próxima

.

.

Saludos ^^


	8. Yuuki: Lo que da valor

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella_

* * *

**Yuuki: Lo que da valor.**

.

_Es valiente el que teme lo que debe temerse, y no teme lo que no debe temerse._

.

_[…] Si la amistad tú me das, afrontaré mi valor y venceremos._

_._

**Julio 1999**

_._

_._

A medida qué el verano transcurría, Taichi tenía cada vez más maneras de evitar realizar los deberes qué los profesores le habían pedido para cuando inicien nuevamente las clases. Al principio, simplemente se decía qué tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo y a fines de julio, estaba concentrado en otras cosas.

Una de ellas era el fútbol, su pasión. Algunas tardes se reunía con algunos amigos para jugar y en ocasiones, incluso estaba su mejor amiga con ellos. Sora era una gran jugadora de futbol soccer.

Otra era el próximo campamento de verano, cuando irían con su hermana —además de sus compañeros de colegio — a un sitio del que no recordaba el nombre.

Con la excusa de ese acontecimiento, y añadiéndole el factor de que era verano, sus padres lo habían llevado a la casa de sus abuelos, en las afueras de la ciudad.

Llevaban algunos días viviendo con ellos, como cada vez que lo visitaban, cuando Taichi les preguntó a sus padres si podía ir a dar un paseo.

— Bien, pero no te tardes mucho. Parece que lloverá— Le dijo su madre, que estaba platicando animadamente con su abuela, Tsuki Yagami.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Replicó el moreno, apresurándose a salir por la puerta principal. Saludó a su abuela con la mano y salió a la calle.

Le gustaban los días de lluvia en verano. Eran como un alivio ligero al calor, eran días para estar en cama viendo la televisión y comiendo palomitas. Pero lo que le gustaba de verdad era que en verano no eran muy frecuentes.

Un día de lluvia estaba bien en vacaciones, pero más de uno le parecía absurdo.

Aquel día de julio parecía perfecto. El cielo encapotado con grises nubes, las gotas de lluvia amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, la brisa suave saludándolo…

En silencio, mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la nuca en una costumbre que más de una vez su madre le había reclamado, comenzó a caminar.

Tenía el espíritu aventurero, decían sus abuelos maternos, ya que siempre tenía que meterse en alguna extraña situación complicada, y Taichi estuvo a punto de darles la razón.

Sí, era un poco aventurero…

Avanzó despreocupadamente durante unos minutos, hasta que los pasos que lo seguían le resultaron evidentes. Se detuvo, y contó mentalmente hasta cinco.

— Hikari, se que estás detrás de mi. Será mejor que salgas ya — Le indicó a su hermana, girándose.

Una pequeña y delicada mano se posó sobre un tronco, y lo primero que divisó fueron un par de ojos cobrizos. Poco a poco, Hikari se asomó detrás del árbol.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías venir conmigo? — Quiso saber Taichi, cuando su hermana salió totalmente de su escondite.

— Pensé que quizás querrías estar solo… — Susurró la pequeña

Taichi se inclinó un poco hacia su hermana — Pues te equivocaste. ¿Mamá sabe que viniste?

Asintió compulsivamente — Sí, la abuela le dijo que me dejara venir.

Al mayor de los hermanos no le parecía extraño que su madre se haya mostrado renuente en dejar salir a la pequeña Hikari. Ella solía enfermarse con frecuencia y todos en la casa la cuidaban exhaustivamente. Taichi quizás, incluso, más que sus padres.

Sonriente, le tendió la mano — Ven, demos un paseo

La resplandeciente sonrisa de su hermana lo desarmó por completo. De haber sabido que ella quería estar con él, la hubiese invitado antes de salir de la casa.

.

Las gotas caían incesantes mientras Taichi sujetaba la mano de Hikari, corriendo de regreso a la casa de sus abuelos. Se habían tardado demasiado en volver sobre sus pasos y ahora el mayor de los hermanos estaba seguro de que iba a ser castigado, sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Se nota mucho el golpe, Hikari? — Le preguntó a su hermana. La niña asintió, con el rostro, preocupada — Debes decirle a mamá lo que acordamos, ¿sí?

Su hermana volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza y, al instante, preguntó — ¿Te duele mucho, hermano?

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, tranquilizadora — Para nada.

.

Haruto Yagami lo miró con inusual fijeza mientras Taichi se sentaba en el porche que daba al jardín, una vez acabado el almuerzo. Llovía torrencialmente, pero a todos los Yagami siempre les había gustado apreciar la lluvia. Salvo Susumu que ahora estaba con su esposa en el living teniendo una pequeña discusión.

El anciano se acercó a su nieto y le colocó una toalla sobre los hombros, para que se secase.

Tanto él como Hikari se habían mojado mucho en el regreso a casa.

— Últimamente, el clima si que ha enloquecido — Aseveró Haruto, sentándose junto a su nieto.

Taichi asintió, admirando el jardín.

Haruto y Tsuki Yagami vivían en las afueras de la ciudad, no les gustaba mucho la ruidosa metrópoli.

Sus otros abuelos, padres de su madre, vivían en Odaiba, mucho más cerca.

Por eso, a Haruto y Tsuki a los visitaban con menor frecuencia pero durante mayor cantidad de tiempo.

Especialmente en vacaciones.

Haruto era su abuelo paterno, y en muchos aspectos, su favorito. Puede que no fuese tan paciente como su abuelo materno, y un poco menos hablador, pero había sido Haruto quien le regaló las googles que ahora llevaba consigo a todas partes.

— Hikari me ha dicho que te caíste cuando le pregunté que te pasó. — Comentó su abuelo, sentándose a su lado, y señalándole la marca que tenía en una de las mejillas.

Taichi le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hermana, que estaba platicando animadamente con su abuela, cerca de las flores, y asintió. — Me caí.

— Debió haber sido una gran caída — Susurró su abuelo, con una animosa sonrisa — Porque ese moretón que tienes parece ser de un golpe muy fuerte.

Taichi le devolvió la mirada a su abuelo paterno. — Si, lo fue.

Tenía los ojos cobrizos, un poco más oscuros que los de su hermana. Hikari había heredado los ojos de su abuelo. El cabello, antes castaño, ahora se lucía blanco alrededor de su rostro. La tez morena, recordaba mucho a la suya, porque en las facciones generales, se parecían.

— ¿Cómo te golpeaste en realidad, hijo? — Quiso saber su interlocutor, cuando se percató que el jovencito le mentía — Sabes que no les diré nada a Susumu ni a Yuuko.

— Yo… Me caí — Susurró, pero vio que su abuelo enarcaba una ceja ante la respuesta. Suspiró, largamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo — Había una pelea… — Comenzó Taichi.

Su abuelo se palmeó la rodilla, riendo — Lo sabía. ¿Venciste? — Taichi se permitió sonreír levemente — Ya veo. ¿Cómo es que tu padre no se dio cuenta de que eso no es una caída común sino un golpe?

Taichi se encogió de hombros. — Nunca está conciente de nada.

No fue su intención decirlo con maldad pero en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca se sintió apenado. Le hacia notar a su abuelo que su padre pocas veces que les prestaba atención a ellos.

Esa nunca había sido su intención.

Su abuelo, no obstante, se rió — Es muy distraído, además. Pero tu madre no lo es… — Musitó, mirando a su nieto con diversión — ¿Qué le has dicho a ella?

— Que me caí, abuelo — Repitió Taichi, deseando rodar los ojos. A su abuelo no le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas y por eso se reprimía cuando estaba con él — Lo mismo que dijo Hikari.

Escuchaba las voces de su abuela y su hermana flotando en el aire, ni siquiera entendía que decían esos susurros suaves que llegaban a sus oídos.

Haruto se inclinó confidencialmente hacia su nieto — Entonces, dime… ¿Por qué te metiste en la pelea con desconocidos?

— Bueno, equiparé la pelea, en realidad. Eran dos contra uno y… No podía dejar que lo golpeen y él no se pueda defender — Afirmó frunciendo el ceño. Levantó uno de sus brazos, en el que tenía una vistosa muñequera negra para gesticular — Tenía que hacer algo…

— Dos contra uno. Esa es siempre una actitud cobarde, tienes razón.

— ¿No vas a regañarme? — Inquirió, porque eso era lo que se esperaba. A su madre no le gustaba que él peleara…

— ¿Crees que debería? — Taichi frunció el ceño, confundido, entonces su abuelo le tocó las googles que descansaban sobre su cabeza — ¿Sabes por qué te di estás googles, Taichi?

— Bueno…

No podía decir que no, ¿cierto?

— Cuando me entrené como aviador conocí a un hombre muy valiente, se llamaba Yuhi. — Haruto sonrió y sus ojos cobrizos se colmaron de recuerdos de un pasado lejano. — Él me enseñó a pilotear, fue un buen maestro y un gran amigo. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos cuando era joven… — Miró atentamente a su nieto, antes de continuar — Sí, también fui joven

Taichi se rió — No estaba pensando en eso — Se defendió.

Su abuelo se rió, nuevamente — Él me confió estás googles cuando fui a una batalla. Era la primera vez que pilotaba solo, en un enfrentamiento y él, que era piloto experimentado, se las quitó y me las entregó.

— Te las… ¿confió?

— Sí — Haruto sonrió, recordándolo con increíble claridad pese a los años que los separaban de esa época lejana — Me las confió. Y siempre volé con ellas porque eran de la suerte. Ese fue nuestro chiste privado… Cuando él falleció, quedaron conmigo. — A Taichi le dio la impresión que se estaba perdiendo una parte de la historia, pero esperó a que Haruto terminase con el relato — Hasta que viniste a casa, cuando tenías seis años… ¿Lo recuerdas?

El mayor de los hermanos Yagami frunció el ceño ya que, por algún motivo extraño, le costaba recordar muchas cosas de cuando era más pequeño.

Sus padres decían que era normal que alguien no se acuerde de su infancia pero a él le parecía curioso, especialmente porque Hikari tenía una memoria excelente y recordaba más cosas que él.

— No — Se sinceró, al cabo de un minuto — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Sucedió que ese día llegaste muy triste a mi casa. — Haruto le revolvió el cabello a su nieto de once años, haciendo que Taichi protestase otra vez — Unos niños habían molestado a uno de tus amigos y no habías hecho nada por él… — Haruto sonrió y se quedó mirando a su nieta, que en ese momento jugaba alegremente con el gato de su abuela — A Hikari le gustan demasiado los gatos, ¿Lo sabías?

Taichi negó con el rostro, con diversión y frustración.

Su abuelo siempre mezclaba sus historias.

Lo meditó unos instantes, se sacó las googles y las examinó, como si ahora fuesen extraordinariamente valiosas.

Al final, se las tendió a su abuelo.

Haruto, sin embargo, no las tomó. En cambio, siguió con el relato.

— Me contaste que estabas apenado por no haberlo hecho pero que habías tenido miedo de entrar en la pelea. Entonces, revolví entre mis cosas y saqué las googles porque me recordaste a mi mismo. Te conté esta misma historia… — Dijo, el hombre empujando la mano de su nieto en dirección contraria. Taichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ya que había borrado ese episodio, por completo, de su mente — No querías sacártelas por nada del mundo porque decías que te darían el valor. Y es que siempre has sido testarudo, hijo. — Regañó cariñosamente, con diversión. — Así que, yo te las confié, porque son de la suerte, porque te darán valor, porque con ellas no olvidarás que es lo que debes hacer. Y es por eso que deben estar contigo.

— Pero si son importantes para ti, abuelo… Yo…

Estaba apenado por no recordar nada de eso. Sin embargo, como sucedía con la mayoría de los recuerdos que tenía de antes de mudarse a Odaiba, le parecían extrañamente confusos.

— Quiero que las tengas tú, Taichi. — Afirmó el hombre y le revolvió el cabello, aun más. Taichi volvió a refunfuñar. — Te las habría pedido si no fuera así… Solo quiero que sepas lo que ellas representan… — Sus ojos se posaron en las googles con añoranza, con nostalgia y tristeza — Simbolizan mi amistad con Yuhi, y mi valor. Porque cuando las usaba pensaba en que me darían suerte, en que me permitirían ser fuerte, hacer lo que debiera hacer y volver a casa. — Miró los ojos de su nieto — Estoy seguro que harán lo mismo por ti.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Hikari! — En algún momento que el joven Yagami no llegaba a precisar, su madre había aparecido en la puerta de la casa que daba al porche.

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, era hora de la despedida.

Debían partir para Odaiba ya que en pocos días debía irse al tan ansiado campamento de verano.

Era increíble, había pasado casi todo el mes de julio.

Y era aun más increíble lo rápido que había pasado una semana en la casa de sus abuelos.

.

— Entonces, pórtate muy bien, pequeña y cuídate mucho… — Susurró la anciana, acariciando el cabello castaño de la niña. Se inclinó y marcó un beso en su coronilla.

— Sí, abuela. Lo haré.

Hikari corrió en dirección a Haruto y lo abrazó, a modo de despedida. Tsuki se acercó a su nieto.

— Ven aquí, mi niño — Su abuela tenía el cabello blanco, corto y suave. Unos ojos color chocolate con leche y la tez pálida. Todos decían que Hikari se le parecía. Taichi entendía el motivo, y no era exactamente en la apariencia. — Suerte con ese viaje importante que tendrás en agosto — Susurró Tsuki misteriosamente, mientras se despedía de él, apretándole las mejillas y marcando un beso sobre su frente.

Suspiró, en cuanto ella se alejó. Su abuela _si_ que era _extraña_.

— A los Yagami nos gusta el misterio, muchacho — Dijo su abuelo como leyéndole la mente, y despidiéndose de él — Disfruta del campamento, creo que será divertido. Y nos veremos a tu regreso, hijo.

Su abuelo tampoco era demasiado normal que digamos, pensó, antes de despedirse.

Su padre hizo sonar el claxon del automóvil, sacándolo de su ensoñación, y regañándolo por tardar tanto.

Luego acomodarse en el asiento junto a su hermana, listo para marcharse, Taichi se asomó por la ventanilla, moviendo su mano a modo de despedida.

Sus abuelos lo miraban con una extraña expresión, amparados por el techo de la casa. No había de qué, porque la lluvia había cesado. El mayor de los hermanos no logró descifrar la expresión que tenían Haruto y Tsuki. Sonreían pero aun así sus rostros denotaban una emoción que no llegaba a comprender del todo...

Negó con el rostro, deshaciendose de esos pensamientos, y continuó mirandolos por la ventanilla, pese a que el auto ya estaba en movimiento.

_"Hasta pronto"_

.

.

* * *

N/A: Finalmente, llegó el turno de Taichi…

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que ahora no estoy segura de cómo voy a continuar esto… Solo el tiempo lo dirá :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen Crónicas!

Hasta la próxima

.

.

Saludos ^^


	9. Hikari: Primero de Agosto

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Hikari: Primero de Agosto**

.

_[…] Al despertar, una rara sensación de hormigueo me recorrió y miré confusa la figura de mi hermano. No entendía que hacia sentado en el extremo de mi cama —duermo en la litera de arriba y él en la otra— pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, lo supe. _

_Había algo extraño en este día… Algo iba a suceder. Algo inevitable._

_Lo sentí en todo mí ser._

_._

**Agosto 1999**

.

.

Hikari Yagami abrió los ojos con dificultad.

Sabía que era temprano ese domingo y por eso se asombró, de sobremanera, al ver a su hermano levantado. Si no fuese porque no era de asustarse mucho, habría gritado. Al contrario, se fijó en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pese a todo, no podía precisar que hora era.

De hecho, por la claridad que se veía en las rendijas de la ventana, lo único que podía asegurar era que había amanecido. Sin embargo, sabía que era temprano.

Se sorprendió notar lo débil que se encontraba.

Llevaba ya tres días consecutivos en la cama, en reposo casi estricto, y el ver a su hermano en la punta de su cama, mirando el termómetro con atención, le provocó inquietud.

Aquel día, aquel domingo, no podía estar enferma. No _ese_ día.

La verdad, una parte de ella habia esperado estar curada, sana y lista para la aventura que emprendía ese día. Aventura era una palabra demasiado amplia, pensó después, al considerarlo. Sólo pensaba que ese día ya podría estar bien, para así irse de campamento.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano? — Quiso saber, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sintió la debilidad en su voz, pese a todo el esfuerzo hecho porque no se notara el ardor de la garganta.

Taichi la miró, con tristeza. Su expresión era desganada y, a la vez, preocupada. Se había levantado porque —en toda la noche— su hermana pequeña no había dejado de toser.

— Lo que sucede — Dijo Taichi, frunciendo el ceño y agitando el termometro — Es que aun tienes fiebre — Comentó, lentamente.

Hikari se tocó la frente.

Ardía.

Ardía de verdad.

Pero ese no era el único síntoma, claro que no.

La debilidad de su cuerpo entero era evidencia patente de que aun estaba enferma. Le costaba respirar, aunque debía reconocer que había estado peor, porque sí, (y no es que quisiera hacerse la fuerte) ella había estado peor.

_Algo le indicaba que estaba camino a la recuperación._

Se sintió mal, sin embargo, porque ese día no iba a poder hacer mucho más que el día anterior… Y con solo decir que había hecho absolutamente nada, lo decía todo.

Sus últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido excesivamente aburridas.

Y no porque ella lo quisiera, no, eso no era.

Su madre —y su hermano— habían cuidado mucho de ella, con la esperanza de que su salud mejorara. No había protestado porque tenía la esperanza de estar curada y así asistir al campamento de verano.

Además, estaba segura que no era nada.

Simplemente era gripe.

Quizás solo una gripe leve, pero Hikari siempre había tenido tendencia a que las enfermedades llegaran a un punto crítico —o verdaderamente dolorosas— para ser atendidas, así que nadie en la casa quería arriesgarse.

Hubo un episodio del que no quería hablar, pensar, o recordar que hacia que ese fuera un patrón normal en la familia.

Escuchó maullar a Miko, seguramente pidiendo comida y quiso incorporarse, pero las manos de Taichi la empujaron hacia la cama antes de que lograse sentarse sobre el colchón.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes — Susurró, a modo de advertencia.

Su hermano la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía, porque no esperaba que— en cuanto bajara de la litera de un salto— volviera a dirigirle una mirada de aviso, como si la retara a desobedecerlo.

Hikari no pensaba hacerlo porque, en realidad, estaba demasiado débil para intentarlo. En cualquier otra ocasión, en un momento así, le habría sacado la lengua a Taichi o le hubiese dicho algo, pero no ese día.

Su hermano debió haber esperado eso, o aquello pensó la niña cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño — Le diré a mamá que no has mejorado. — Y se fue.

Hikari centró sus ojos en el techo, y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué seguía enferma?

Habría jurado que en la noche —ya con los medicamentos, el jarabe y el té con miel— se sentía mejor. Incluso se lo había dicho a su hermano.

Entendió, de repente, la actitud de Taichi.

Seguramente su hermano estaba pensando que la noche anterior le había mentido, cuando le dijo que estaba mejor. _No había sido una mentira_. Por regla general, ella no mentía. No podía hacerlo sin sentirse culpable, como si hubiese cometido un terrible crimen… pero, como toda regla, tenía sus excepciones.

Lo único que soportaría menos que la culpa era una mirada de tristeza de Taichi. Eso era algo que le resultaba casi imposible de tolerar, y que había vivido. Recordaba que lo había vivido hacia mucho tiempo —ella lo sentía lejano al menos— casi de la misma época en la que ellos conocieron a Koromon.

Lejano pero nítido.

_Koromon… ¿Cómo había acabado pensando en Koromon, a decir verdad? _Nostálgica, se preguntó si lo volvería a ver.

Cerró los ojos cuando la luz se encendió.

Le ardía, literalmente, el fulgor de la lámpara en su mirada. Sintió los pasos tranquilos de su madre y entreabrió los ojos para espiar, a través de las pestañas, el rostro de su mamá.

Yuuko Yagami le acarició el rostro con ternura.

— Estoy bien, mamá — Dijo Hikari.

La vio fruncir el ceño y, alcanzó a escuchar el resoplido de su hermano, sí, era un resoplido. Lamentó el notar que Taichi estaba molesto con ella.

Yuuko se volvió hacia su primogenito. — ¿Preparaste todas tus cosas, Taichi? No quiero tener que regresar de nuevo a la casa si olvidas algo… En un par de horas…

— Todo está listo — Musitó su hermano, interrumpiendo la oración, y se notaba cierto malestar en su voz — Las llevaré al auto.

Hikari no siguió sus movimientos, pero lo adivinó moviendose por el dormitorio, tomando su mochila —y demás pertenencias— hasta definitivamente dejar el cuarto a grandes zancadas.

— Ese carácter… — Escuchó decir a Yuuko, a modo de protesta, pero le sorprendió ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos un poco más, curiosa, por esa frase hecha al aire

— ¿Carácter? — Repitió.

— Se parece a mi hermano menor — Musitó Yuuko, conteniendo una sonrisa. Sus ojos examinaron exhaustivamente a su hija menor — Aunque Taichi es peor de lo que él fue cuando era niño…

Hikari sonrió. Le gustaba saber cosas de su familia, era alguien muy curiosa —por naturaleza— y siempre quería saber de todo.

— Es muy despistado. — Comentó, y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir un poco. Estaba segura que eso era lo único que necesitaba.

— Eso es de parte de tu padre. — La palma de su mano, fría en comparación, se posó tímidamente en la ardiente frente — Tienes mucha fiebre… Será mejor que te quedes en cama, ¿de acuerdo? Te traeré el desayuno. Miko ya comió… — La tranquilizó.

— Mamá… — Susurró la niña, cuando vio que su madre apagaba la luz, ya dispuesta a salir del dormitorio. — El campamento…

Adivinó la expresión de pesar que se reflejó en el rostro femenino.

Su madre sabía bien cuan ilusionada había estado en asistir a ese campamento, el campamento de verano que hacia la escuela. No solo porque iba Taichi —que era algo muy bueno, sin embargo— sino porque era el primero.

— Será el próximo año… — Susurró Yuuko.

Se sintió decepcionada, ampliamente. No pudo controlar la sensación, aunque el motivo de que fuera tan grande era confuso para ella.

Su mochila estaba preparada, también, aunque no tan llena como la de su hermano —era mucho más liviana, por suerte— y su ropa la esperaba reposando tranquilamente en una silla.

Habría ido de no ser por la gripe.

Tosió, sin poder evitarlo. — Duerme un poco más, cariño. Aun es temprano.

Y cerró los ojos, al instante, siendo empujada hacia el abismo del mundo de los sueños.

.

Frunció el ceño, y supo que habían pasado un par de horas desde la última vez que había abierto los ojos.

Había estado oyendo ruidos, suaves, casi inocentes, hasta que no pudo ignorarlos más. La puerta que se abrió. Sintió las pisadas en el suelo, principalmente. Un golpe. El ruido de la escalera de la cama.

_¿Quién podía hacer tanto ruido?_

Una leve caricia en su mejilla la desconcertó, y unos ojos chocolate, apenas visibles la sorprendieron en cuanto abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada — Vine a despedirme — Susurró Taichi, con la voz queda. — No quería que pienses que estaba enojado contigo.

Lo había estado, pensó ella, o había estado molesto, al menos. Pero ya se le había pasado.

Se percató de que la ventana estaba abierta, un detalle que, hasta el momento, había pasado inavertido. Había luz natural, y la luz ya no le molestaba, lo cual era algo bueno pero aun se sentía agotada.

Consecuencias de un día febril.

Se sorprendió al ver que Taichi, en sus manos, tenía una pequeña bandeja. Hikari sabía que en la taza había te con miel porque el aroma inundaba ya sus sentidos.

Se sentó, lentamente, y recibió la bandeja de su desayuno.

Había tostadas y el jarabe también estaba presente. La niña sonrió — Gracias, hermano.

— Creí que querrías comer un poco.

Su hermano era todo lo despistado que podía, incluso bastante ingenuo —siempre era el típico comentario de su madre— pero ella sabía que a la vez podía ser detallista.

_Era un ser, totalmente, extraño._

Rió quedamente al imaginarse a su hermano con orejas rosas largas y estiradas. Se preguntó si la fiebre había vuelto a subir porque aquella imagen le pareció una alucinación.

— Buena suerte… — Murmuró ella. Se sintió complacida de que la voz le sonase mucho mejor que esa mañana, temprano. Se le entendían las palabras y no tenía dificultad alguna en hablar.

Pero, aunque dijese eso, ya era tarde para asistir. Que se sintiera mejor no quería decir que iba a curarse de repente. Estaba, lamentablemente, acostumbrada a enfermarse seguido.

— Cuidate mucho, Hikari — Musitó él, levemente — Volveré en un par de días.

— Tu también, hermano.

Aquella frase no debería tener un sabor a despedida, pero ese fue el regusto amargo que le quedó impregnado aun antes de que él saltase de la cama —algún día se golpearía muy fuerte— y ella se sorprendió cuando lo sintió en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación.

_Había algo extraño ese día… _

_Algo iba a suceder. Algo inevitable. _

.

.

N/A: El primero de agosto de Hikari según mi imaginación, supongo xD. Me encanta escribir sobre los Yagami... Hikari es tan mística y querible... (? Aunque sinceramente no pensaba escribir nada de este fic ya que no sabía bien como seguirlo, estaba inspirada y sin nada que hacer —hubo una gran tormenta, se cortaron las luces, lluvia, etc, etc.— y la inspiración vino a mi, si, jaja muy puntual fue todo xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen Crónicas!

Hasta la próxima

.

.

Saludos ^^


	10. Yuujou: Simplemente casualidad

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Yuujou:**** Simplemente casualidad**

.

_[…] Había oído las palabras, alguna vez, pero nunca había sido especialmente dado a recordar los refranes y demás. Mi padre solía usarlas en demasía. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, vinieron a mi mente sin planearlo._

_Las casualidades no existen... solo existe lo inevitable…_

.

**Agosto 1999**

.

Yamato Ishida se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos del micro qué los iba a llevar a Mikami Cañón, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo ese campamento tan ansiado. Porque, pese a que se haya mostrado renuente a aceptarlo, él estaba realmente entusiasmado por compartir algunos días con su hermano pequeño.

Estarían él y Takeru, juntos.

Realmente, desearía poder ser tan demostrativo como su hermano pequeño, que en ese momento, ya era todo un ser lleno emoción. Takeru veía las cosas de un modo tan sencillo, tan sincero, tan inocente…

Le costaba creer que Takeru hubiese pasado las mismas cosas que él.

Bueno, no había sido así. Después de ver como su madre trataba al pequeño rubio y comparándolo con aquellas miradas que le dirigía (miradas que en realidad lo confundían demasiado) no podía decir que Takeru estuviese en la misma situación que él.

Yamato vivía con su padre, un hombre de trabajo que se había casado con la televisora y que iba a casa lleno de tareas para realizar. Era un buen padre, como podía. Pero no era suficiente…

Suspiró, quedamente, y sus dedos se aferraron a la armónica que estaba en su bolsillo. Repentinamente, sentía ganas de hacer sonar notas en ese instrumento que tanto le gustaba. No recordaba como la había obtenido. Sabía que había sido un regalo pero como la tenia desde hacia más de cuatro años. De hecho, en Hikarigaoka, lugar donde vivía cuando sus padres aun estaban juntos, él ya tenía la armónica.

A decir verdad, no le gustaba concentrarse en esos recuerdos.

En primer lugar, porque le mostraban todo lo que anhelaba y había perdido. En segundo lugar, porque a medida que se concentraba en ellos, le resultaban confusos. Como una laguna que…

Negó con la cabeza y el sonido del motor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Takeru estaba a su lado, sentado junto a la ventana, con el rostro pegado al vidrio y saludando animadamente a su padre, Hiroaki.

Al pequeño lo había llevado su madre a su hogar el día anterior, con todo listo para el campamento ansiado por el menos de los hermanos...

Bueno Yamato debía reconocerse qué se encontró así mismo deseando qué llegara ese día, porque significaba qué estaría con Takeru.

Juntos_, sin límite de tiempo. _

Se despidió de su padre con la mano y se ubicó cómodamente en su lugar, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Le hubiese gustado poder reír tan alegremente como Takeru cuando el micro se detuvo pero sólo se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana.

Vio una mata de cabello castaño desordenado pasar y suspiro al saber exactamente de quién se trataba aún sin verle el rostro.

El profesor qué viajaba con ellos se asomó en la puerta, regañando al alumno qué acababa de llegar y qué no era otro qué Taichi Yagami.

Yamato negó con la cabeza cuando vio al castaño disculparse con su profesor, tocándose la nuca y haciendo reverencias exageradas.

Así era Taichi, no podía tomarse nada en serio.

Yamato asistía al mismo grado y convivía a diario con ese chico. Durante las clases solía estar medianamente perdido. Siempre sobresalía por algo, pensó Ishida, incluso en llegar tarde. No era de las personas que pasan desapercibidas. Lo vio caminar por el pequeño pasillo qué los asientos del autobús dejaban y también se percató del sitio hacia el cual se dirigía... Junto a Sora Takenouchi, otra de sus compañeras de clases. Ella se había sentado delante de él.

Yamato la escuchó suspirar. — ¿Por qué has llegado tarde, Taichi?

— Ha sido culpa de mi papá... — Se excuso el moreno, como un niño. Yamato pensó qué le recordaba a Takeru. — Yo sólo quería despedirme...

— Ella no vendrá ¿entonces...?

No tenía idea a qué se estaban refiriendo y tenía aún menos idea de porque estaba escuchando la conversación.

Negó con la cabeza firmemente, ofuscado, ya que no tenía porque interesarse en ellos y se volvió para mirar a Takeru. El pequeño seguía exactamente en la misma posición qué antes: con la nariz pegada al vidrio, mirándolo todo.

Sacó la armónica de su bolsillo y se la acercó a los labios cuando una voz lo aturdió.

— ¡Hey Yamato! — Saludó el castaño.

Le dirigió una mirada a su interlocutor. Taichi y Sora estaban en el asiento de adelante y ambos se habían girado hacia él. Hizo un asentimiento a Yagami cuando Takeru tomó la palabra.

— ¡Hola! — Todo en ese niño era optimismo y energía. Yamato se contuvo, para no sonreír al ver la expresión atónita de los dos qué estaban frente a él. El moreno y la pelirroja lo miraban sorprendidos, tal vez notando el parecido — Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi.

Y se sitio molesto, repentinamente, porque pese a ser hermanos ellos no parecían pertenecer a una misma familia. Y eso le irritaba, a decir verdad.

— Soy Taichi y ella es Sora... — Se presentó el castaño, aun mostrando sorpresa. Yamato se encontró divertido por ello. — ¿No eres de la escuela verdad?

Takeru negó con la cabeza, efusivamente — No vivo aquí. Vivo con mi mamá.

Taichi frunció el ceño — ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¡Ocho años!

— No lo interrogues — Ordenó Sora, dándole un codazo al castaño, pero se notaba que Takeru quería seguir conversando con ellos porque inmediatamente, dejó de mirar por la ventana y se concentró en sus recién adquiridos amigos.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez que van de campamento?

— No — Susurró Taichi, sonriente — Es nuestro segundo año, ¿no, Sora?

La pelirroja asintió, sonriéndole cariñosamente a Takeru — ¿Has ido de campamento, antes Takeru?

Negó con la cabeza — ¡No pero como iré con…!

— Yagami, Takenouchi. Siéntense en su sitio — Ordenó el profesor a cargo. Taichi y Sora obedecieron al instante, lo que hizo que Takeru soltase una risita divertida. Yamato no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Quizás aquel campamento haya sido una gran idea después de todo. Sin saber porqué exactamente, suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el asiento.

— Oye, Takeru — Escuchó la voz de Taichi levantó la cabeza ligeramente. Su hermano se había inclinado hacia delante y Taichi estaba asomado entre los dos asientos. — ¿Quieres?

Takeru miró el paquete de golosinas que le ofrecían y vaciló durante un minuto. A su madre no le gustaría que…

Pero su madre no estaba. Asintió, efusivo y recibió el obsequio. Yamato frunció el ceño — Devuélvelas, Takeru. — Musitó.

La sonrisa de su hermano se volvió una mueca — Me las regaló. — Informó a la defensiva el niño. Aprisionó el paquete con fuerza. Eran gomitas con forma de oso, sus favoritas.

— Los regalos no se devuelven — Susurró Yagami y Yamato lo vio sentarse correctamente. Al menos, ya no vio su rostro.

Fulminó con la mirada la parte trasera del asiento. — Bien. ¡Bien!

Deseó que el resto del viaje fuese tranquilo. Eso era lo que deseaba. Vio a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, deleitándose con las golosinas, disfrutándolas y sonriendo mientras el vehículo avanzaba.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó y sonrió, tranquilo. Cerró los ojos.

— ¿Está muy lejos el lugar, Taichi? — Cuestionó Takeru y Yamato miró bruscamente a su hermano pequeño. De nuevo se había inclinado hacia delante, para conversar con Taichi Yagami.

— No, no tanto. Llegaremos pronto, ya lo verás.

Y, para colmo, le robaba sus líneas. Ofuscado, Yamato sintió un ligero escozor en el estomago. No le gustaba que su hermano… ¡La idea era que los dos estuviesen bien, no sólo uno!

— Takeru — Indicó Yamato. Era la tercera vez que lo decía. ¡Culpa de Taichi por distraer tanto al niño! Quería decirle que no se metiese en sus asuntos pero ahora Sora también se había unido a la plática. — Siéntate correctamente, Takeru.

El niño rubio lo miró fijamente — No soy un bebé — Susurró, molesto.

.

No habían tardado más que media hora en llegar a destino, pero Yamato pensaba que ese viaje había sido menos agradable de lo que esperaba. Se había dado cuenta que su hermano pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regaños. Probablemente, en su casa, todo estuviese servido para él. Siempre le había parecido que así era, pero la confirmación nunca estaba de más.

Yamato agarró las cosas de ambos, y se sorprendió cuando Takeru se comportó igual de entusiasmado al principio, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada en el viaje.

Eso lo alivió más de lo que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar. Sonriendo ampliamente, Yamato se cargó su mochila al hombro y siguió a su hermano por el pasillo del autobús.

Ahora mismo, el profesor les estaba asignando a todos una pequeña cabaña donde se quedarían durante el resto de la semana.

— Ishida, Yamato. Takaishi, Takeru. Cabaña ocho — Determinó el adulto a cargo. Yamato había pedido a su padre que arreglase las cosas para que no lo separasen de Takeru.

Tomó el número de la cabaña que era un papel plastificado, donde se leía el dígito ocho en azul y avanzó, siguiendo los pasos de Takeru, quien ya estaba —a varios metros delante de él— revisando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Yamato se adelantó hacia la pequeña construcción de madera que era señalada por el número ocho.

— ¿Y tu eres? — Dudó un niño de cabello azul, el cual estaba parado delante de la puerta. Yamato vio que estaba anotando nombres. Uno debajo del otro. Y que temblaba ligeramente.

— Ishida y Takaishi. — Replicó el rubio — Yamato Ishida y…

— Yo soy Takeru — Lo interrumpió su hermano — ¿Aquí vamos a dormir?

El niño de cabello azul que —Yamato sabía— era un año mayor que él, asintió — Sí. Yo soy el consejero — Señaló la banda azul que rodeaba uno de sus antebrazos — Cualquier duda, yo los ayudaré. — Agregó aunque Yamato tuvo que enarcar una ceja ante el tono vacilante.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y Yamato vio a una persona que no esperaba. — Parece que tenemos que hacer todo juntos nosotros — Determinó Taichi, mirando a los recién llegados rubios — A Sora también le tocó esta cabaña — Musitó.

— Sí, sí, hermosa casualidad, Taichi. — Musitó Jou — Métete adentro que hay que esperar a Tachikawa e Izumi.

Pero Yamato no llegó a oír las palabras.

Había oído algo similar, alguna vez, pero nunca había sido especialmente dado a recordar los refranes y demás.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, aquellas palabras acudieron a su mente sin planearlo en realidad.

_Las casualidades no existen... solo existe lo inevitable…_

_._

_._

N/A: La llegada al campamento, nunca antes vista ni presenciada por nadie (? Todavía no me decido exactamente que rumbo seguirá Crónicas pero aun así, aquí este otro capítulo de Yamato!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen Crónicas!

Hasta la próxima

.

.

Saludos ^^


	11. Junshin: Compañeros de viaje

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Junshin: Compañeros de viaje**

_[…] Cuando te duela mirar hacia atrás, y te da miedo mirar hacia delante, mira a tu izquiera o a tu derecha. Allí estaré, a tu lado._

_Siempre había pensado que aquellas palabras de consuelo, no servían de mucho, pero al verlas alejarse de mi lado, pensé que mi mamá siempre podía hacerme pensar en cosas lindas sin importar en que situación estuviese, aun cuando sus frases sean comprensibles mucho tiempo después._

_._

**Agosto 1999**

.

_No estaba tan pesada su mochila. _

Mimi Tachikawa no comprendía porque su padre se había quejado tanto del peso que tenía su bolso. Le había recalcado aquello un par de veces antes de llegar al punto de reunió, es decir, su colegio. E incluso, su madre le sacó algunas cosas del interior por pensarlas innecesarias cuando las revisó en el último minuto. Por suerte, Mimi ya contaba con su pequeño bolso para guardas las cosas indispensables, que no iba a dejar que nadie revisase. Rememoró, con dulzura, el abrazo de despedida de sus padres y el beso cariñoso de su madre.

_Iba a echarlos tanto de menos._

El superior Jou no se quejaba para nada de ella, ahora que la llevaba desde el punto exacto en el que se había bajado del autobús hasta la cabaña. La llevaba solo, así que no podía precisar porque Keisuke Tachikawa había hecho tanto énfasis en cuanto pesaba.

Se acomodó el sombrero color rosa que llevaba cuando una ligera brisa suspiró en el aire que estaba a su alrededor.

Sus amigas estaban platicando a sus espaldas, animadamente, y contuvo el impulso de volverse para unirse a su conversación. No tenía muchos ánimos para hacerlo, porque sabía que luego se tendrían que despedir.

A ellas les habían tocado otras cabañas. La número cinco y la dos. Como eran mixtas habría niños y también niñas. Mimi aun no comprendía porque habían cambiado la disposición de lugares. Al parecer el profesor a cargo había perdido las listas originales y ahora todo estaba al azar.

Era decepcionante.

Pensó que era injusto, porque ella no conocía a nadie más en la cabaña ocho.

Bueno, miró de reojo al pelirrojo bajito que caminaba a su lado, en silencio.

Conocía a Koushiro Izumi, sí, ya que ambos eran compañeros de curso.

Sin embargo, eso no era del todo bueno. O lo sería, si platicasen a menudo.

Koushiro siempre parecía interesado en las computadoras y nunca en nadie más. Recordó que sus amigas se habían reído que llevase la laptop al campamento ese día pero Mimi solo las había mirado sin comprender del todo el motivo de la burla. Él podía llevar a ese viaje todo lo que quisiera. Todos podían hacerlo. Era cierto que Koushiro siempre estaba inmerso en otro mundo, pero eso no era un motivo para nada.

Ella, por su parte, vestía el traje de vaquerita: la princesa del oeste. El mismo que su padre le había regalado semanas antes, cuando habían descubierto la afición de su madre por las películas de vaqueros.

Cada uno podía llevar lo que quisiese… No había nada de malo.

Suspiró, cuando vio que sus amigas se alejaban un poco más, separándose de su camino. Una de ellas se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste al verse separadas. Quiso corresponder, pero no pudo del todo.

Nunca le había agradado la idea de irse de campamento y solo había cambiado de opinión cuando sus mejores amigas lo hicieron.

Le gustaban los viajes, sí.

Con sus padres solía hacer muchos viajes a distintos lugares, pero no estaba encantada con ese campamento en especial. No le gustaba el lugar, pero no negaba que el viaje había sido entretenido. En el trayecto había olvidado el destino. Quizás se perdió de cómo variaban los paisajes en la ventana de acuerdo a como se iban alejando de la ciudad, pero se rió mucho.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era…

— Llegamos, cabaña ocho — Indicó Jou Kido, y Mimi vio que pareció muy aliviado cuando dejó su mochila en el suelo.

¿Tan pesada estaba?

— Bien — Susurró Koushiro, con aquella timidez tan propia de él.

… con quienes iba a compartir la estancia en esa semana de campamento.

Mimi miró, disimuladamente a su compañero pelirrojo, otra vez. En ese corto trayecto, apenas y había hablado. No imaginaba pasarse una semana en silencio. Debía ser muy aburrido.

Conversar, conocerse, platicar… ¿Era difícil?

El superior Jou si lo había hecho, se había encargado de explicarles todos los detalles que pudiesen necesitar —el superior Jou era muy agradable, muy atento y simpático— además de ayudarla con su mochila.

No entendía porque Koushiro parecía tan poco interesado con el campamento.

Al pensar en eso, repentinamente, le dio una oleada de simpatía al saber que alguien compartía con ella su escasa animosidad para vivir una semana en ese sitio compartiendo un espacio con niños que no conocía…

Ojala pudiese cambiarse de cabaña y…

Jou abrió la puerta y lo primero que Mimi vio fueron dos rostros familiares.

Yagami y Takenouchi. Los conocía, porque ella y sus amigas asistían algunos clubes escolares y siempre los veía a ambos en el de deportes. Sabía que ese par destacaba en el club de futbol, así como sabía que Koushiro destacaba en el de computación (y en casi todas las clases).

Los conocía, pero no lo suficiente. Eran agradables, pero no amigos.

Los dos estaban platicando animadamente sobre algo que no llegó a comprender aunque notó que ella se veía exasperada.

Reparó, al instante, que cinco de los siete presentes, eran varones.

Solo había dos niñas. Sora Takenouchi y ella.

_Sora._ Mimi no pudo evitar observarla con más interés. No podía decir que la conocía, porque no era cierto, pero sí podía decir que había algo muy agradable en ella. Quizás en sus gestos o en sus ojos, tal vez su sonrisa o la amabilidad que destilaban sus palabras. Si no se mostrase siempre tan reacia, seguramente tendría muchas más amigas que ahora.

Sora siempre iba de jeans, con aquel sombrero tan característico. ¿Serían sus prendas favoritas? Tenía ganas de conocerla un poco.

Yagami Taichi, que conversaba con ella —o discutía, más bien— era el niño que siempre estaba jugando futbol.

Se veía que ese deporte le gustaba y no parecía un niño desagradable. En todo caso, tampoco lo conocía muy bien. Siempre que lo había visto, había sido hablando con Sora y, más a menudo, rodeado de muchas personas. Parecía ser el amigo de todo el mundo. No era desagradable, sin duda.

Podría darles una oportunidad…

A los otros dos, un rubio que estaba sobre la cama, acomodando sus cosas y a un pequeño con sombrero, no los reconoció al principio. Luego, se dio cuenta que era el rubio de quinto grado, Ishida Yamato. Era difícil no recordarlo. Destacaba por sus ojos azules y cabello rubio, poco usuales y por su seriedad. Sabía que no solía hablar mucho y no era del todo agradable. Por eso mismo, se sorprendió cuando vio que había un niño pequeño a su lado, gesticulando emocionadamente, como si lo conociese desde siempre.

Se sorprendió, aun más, y no iba a negarlo, al ver que Yamato sonreía de lado mientras asentía a las palabras del niño.

Era tan curioso… ¿Quién era ese animado niño?

— Mimi, ¿me estás escuchando? — Oyó que decía el superior Jou y se giró, para mirarlo, confundida.

Kido Jou suspiró al ver aquellos ojos color miel que le preguntaban que era lo que había dicho. Eso indicaba que durante más de diez minutos, había estado hablando con la nada, porque Koushiro ya se había dirigido hacia el sitio que le había indicado.

Mimi se había quedado estática, en medio del pasillo.

— Aquel es tu lugar — Repitió Jou, señalando una cama que estaba en un extremo. No iba a repetir toda la explicación.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos miel parecían seguir confundidos. Se veía perdida y eso le dio ternura.

Por un momento, Mimi pensó en llevar su mochila, pero vio que Jou la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba hasta su cama, antes de que pudiese decir algo más. Él dejó su bolso —de color rosa claro— sobre la litera y se giró, buscando a Yagami, sin que pudiese agradecerle antes.

Mimi parpadeó al ver que la cama que estaba entremedio de la de ella y la de Sora, parecía estar vacía. _¿De quien sería?_ Vio que su superior hablaba con Yagami, señalando la cama vacía y el niño de pelo castaño asentía a lo que sea que estuviesen hablando.

El superior Jou era muy amable. Le gustaría conocer a un príncipe que fuera igual de amable y caballeroso que él.

Se sentó sobre la pequeña cama y suspiró. Entonces, escuchó una voz — ¿Tachikawa Mimi, cierto?

Los ojos rubíes que se encontró la sorprendieron. Quien le hablaba era Sora Takenouchi. — Sí, soy yo.

— Pensé que quizás no querrías estar en ese extremo alejado. Sí quieres, puedes usar esta cama — Comentó la pelirroja, que estaba acomodando sus cosas, también. No la miraba, así que Mimi sonrió — Así que puedes usarla si la quieres. Nadie la ocupará. — Susurró, en voz baja Sora.

Sorprendida por aquella propuesta proveniente de esa chica, Mimi amplió la sonrisa — Gracias

— De nada… —Aseveró la pelirroja y le regaló una sonrisa amigable.

Si iban a convivir todos juntos, era mejor que todos se llevasen lo mejor posible.

Por naturaleza, a ella no le gustaban las peleas, así que haría lo mismo que siempre. Sería ella misma, y no pensaría en nada más que en llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Después de todo, iban a pasar, seguramente, bastante tiempo juntos. Era mejor una convivencia tranquila. Su madre siempre decía eso.

El profesor Fujiyama abrió la puerta, justo cuando Mimi se cambiaba de sitio. La cabaña quedó en silencio unos minutos, mientras él les pedía que saliesen al exterior, porque todos iban a tener una reunión de orientación.

En cuanto salió, ellos se miraron entre sí, para seguirlo.

Ninguno contaba con ver el rostro del profesor volver a asomarse en la puerta — Bien, Yagami, compórtate — Advirtió el hombre — Te estaré vigilando.

— ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? — Cuestionó el chico, rápidamente y todos comenzaron a reírse.

_¿Acaso sin quererlo, ya se metía en problemas? _

Cuando Mimi se decidió a seguirlos, se percató de que no quedaba casi nadie más en la cabaña. ¿Cómo se habían movido todos tan rápido? Se levantó, y, al instante, se dio cuenta de que el superior Jou estaba en la puerta, esperándola.

Sí que era muy amable.

Esta vez, antes de marcharse, le regaló otra sonrisa a él — Gracias

Lo vio ruborizarse ligeramente, pero, antes de cualquier otra cosa, sintió la ventisca arremeter contra ellos de forma imprevista. Su sombrero —su sombrero favorito— alzo vuelo y contrastó con el cielo azul. Se levantó, con la brisa, y comenzó a descender ante su mirada sorprendida.

Mimi parpadeó, por un momento, le había parecido ver luces en el cielo justo después de que el sombrero rosado comenzase a caer. Entonces, reaccionó — ¡MI SOMBRERO! — Gritó.

* * *

N/A: Un nuevo capítulo :) A partir de ahora, no sé si saltarme episodios que conocemos o seguir la línea de la historia. Supongo que dependerá de las ideas que tenga. El próximo capítulo será de... Koushiro!

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chishiki: El inicio de la travesía

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Chishiki: El inicio de la travesía**

.

_— ¿Quién eres tú? — Koushiro pensó que era desagradable preguntar: ¿que eres tú?__  
__— Soy Motimon, pero mis amigos me llaman Motimon — Aseveró, con seguridad, la criatura de color rosa que estaba delante de él.  
_

_¿Esa podría ser considerada una buena respuesta?_

.

**Agosto 1999**

.

_Siete de los muchachos que disfrutaban del campamento no sabían que dentro de poco estarían en un mundo desconocido donde comenzarían sus aventuras…_

Una pequeña mota blanca cayó sobre la pantalla de la computadora. Koushiro abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que se deshacía rápidamente. El cielo brillaba azul, despejado y claro, frente a sus ojos.

_Que extraño_.

Su ordenador portátil pareció descontrolarse durante un minuto y la conexión a Internet cayó de manera repentina y abrupta. La pantalla le mostró símbolos desconocidos durante unos momentos y luego un sonido le reclamó la batería.

_Qué extraño_.

Koushiro frunció el ceño, confundido.

_¿No había cargado la batería antes de salir?_ Sí, estaba seguro.

De hecho se había asegurado de ello varias veces y estaba realmente seguro de que todo había estado perfectamente. Entonces, ¿que sucedía?

Había traído el aparato y, tendría suerte de si funcionaba, así que decidió entrar a la pequeña cabaña de madera que estaba a sus espaldas. Habían tenido suerte de conseguir quedarse en una de ellas, porque sus demás compañeros habían llevado tiendas de dormir. La verdad, resultaba que ellos eran el grupo más grande del campamento y como no eran los más grandes, habían tenido suerte.

Colocó la computadora en el suelo, extrañado de lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera antes.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta violentamente de la caseta en la qué se hallaba y se sobresaltó por el ruido inesperado. Se giró en redondo, sin decir nada y, entonces vio los ojos azules. No era difícil saber quienes eran porque los reconocería sólo por ese detalle.

Después de todo, los rubios de ojos azules no abundan en Japón. ¿Sus padres qué ascendencia tendrían?

Casi se reprendió así mismo al preguntarse aquello. Contenía el tema tabú qué había estado ignorando durante meses.

Tenía qué interesarse en cosas menos dolorosas y profundas. ¡Cómo el clima! Sí, eso era más apremiante y nada doloroso.

— Oh, disculpa — Susurró Ishida Yamato cuando se percato qué había alguien más en el improvisado refugio.

No debería haberle extrañado porque afuera de la caseta había comenzado a nevar de manera sorpresiva (¡Nieve en verano! ¿Quién lo habría pensado?) y era normal que todos quisiera mantenerse al resguardo. Como se trataba de un campamento y era normal que en las noches hiciera un poco más de frío, el máximo abrigo que había llevado lo tenían en sus mochilas (que no estaban allí) No llevaban ropa acorde al clima…

¡De verdad el ambiente estaba volviéndose loco!

Sus ojos se concentraron en la figura del niño pelirrojo. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Izumi Koushiro. Su pelo rojo lo hacia destacar casi tanto como su inteligencia. Iba a un grado por debajo del suyo pero su nombre le sonaba mucho, porque había coincido con él en algunas oportunidades en los clubes de la escuela. Sí, él no solía participar mucho pero cuando lo hacia —en aquellas cosas que verdaderamente le entusiasmaban— siempre trataba de recordar las cosas. Izumi destacaba.

— ¿Te molesta qué nos quedemos aquí? — Tuvo qué preguntarle pese a qué Izumi sólo les había prestado atención por unos cuántos minutos y ya había vuelto a su tarea — Afuera está nevando...

Eso hizo qué el silencioso niño apartase la mirada de su computadora portátil otra vez. Yamato vio qué la mirada azabache irradiaba repentina curiosidad.

— ¿Nevando? — Repitió, como sí no hubiese comprendido bien. Ishida asintió.

— ¡Cuando pase podremos salir a jugar! — Exclamo el otro niño de ojos azules, ajeno a la importancia de ese suceso poco usual. Su cara demostraba entusiasmo. Parecía irradiarlo como si fuese una lámpara.

Koushiro se pregunto sí ese sombrero no le pesaba parecía ser más grande qué ese entusiasta niño. Según recordaba las presentaciones qué el superior Jou había hecho, se llamaba Takeru.

— ¿No has visto la tormenta de nieve qué se formó? — Dudo Yamato al notar qué el pelirrojo parecía realmente sorprendido con la información.

Koushiro bajó el rostro a sabiendas qué estaba sonrojándose a causa de la vergüenza.

La verdad, apenas había terminado la reunión orientativa propuesta por el señor Fujiyama —qué había sido pospuesta durante unos momentos mientras algunos alumnos intentaban bajar de un árbol un sombrero de vaquero color rosa— el había buscado un sitio tranquilo para utilizar la computadora. No le había importado mucho qué sucedía fuera de su burbuja. Algún día tendría qué corregir eso...

Sin embargo, como ocurría generalmente, se había visto inmerso en una investigación y eso siempre lo mantenía abstraído.

Pero sí el tenía un enemigo ese era la curiosidad, así qué apartó el ordenador portátil y camino hacia la puerta no podía creer qué hubiera una tormenta de nieve en verano y...

Sí, allí estaba. Era cierto que había creído ver algo de eso momentos antes de llegar a ese refugio improvisado —por eso mismo había intentado revisar el pronóstico de Japón— pero no había esperado una verdadera tormenta de nieve.

Sintió, repentinamente, pasos y divisó las figuras qué se acercaban a suma velocidad. Alcanzó a hacerse aún lado cuando Taichi, Sora, Jou y Mimi entraron a la caseta.

Definitivamente, ese día parecía empeñados en mantenerlos juntos.

No sólo compartían la cabaña en la qué iban a pasar los días de campamento. También estaban juntos en esa abandonada estancia qué los protegía de la nieve qué caía del otro lado.

— ¿Han visto eso? ¡Nieva! ¡En verano! — Se sorprendió Taichi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ya que fue él último en entrar.

— La próxima vez, no te subas más alto en un árbol para comprobarlo — Regañó Jou, quitándose las gafas antes de limpiarlas. Miraba a Taichi como si fuera un niño pequeño y Koushiro pensó que lo regañaba como si lo fuera — Podías verlo perfectamente desde el suelo.

A Koushiro le pareció qué las lentes estaban bien y qué probablemente lo hacia por mera costumbre. Sora Takenouchi se sacudió la ropa, llena de nieve, distraídamente. Se acomodó el sombrero con rapidez.

— Toji estaba buscándote — Le comentó a Yagami, despreocupadamente. Parecía tener un poco de frío con esa remera sin mangas. — Parece qué iban a jugar un partido de fútbol antes de qué todo sucediese

El castaño hizo una mueca de decepción, pero luego miró hacia la puerta, recordando que no podrían jugar al futbol mientras nevase en las afueras de sus refugios.

Koushiro recordó el pequeño trayecto en el qué el había estado en el club de fútbol donde Taichi era el capitán. Era cierto qué no era muy dado a los deportes pero prefería jugar en equipo qué pasar vergüenza de forma individual.

Se dio cuenta de que Mimi pese a qué estaba tratando de deshacerse de la nieve qué tenía su sombrero (era el mismo sombrero que habían tenido que buscar los mayores en la copa de un árbol), tenía una sonrisa de ilusión imposible de ocultar. Casi tan radiante como la de Takeru qué estaba impaciente por salir a jugar con la nieve. Taichi le prometió al niño del sombrero algo de una guerra de bolas de nieve y el niño se mostró encantado, a diferencia de Yamato. Koushiro los contempló por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la impresión de que Taichi y Yamato eran buenos amigos. Quizás estuviese equivocado. La mirada azul le hacia pensar que estaba en un error.

Jou estaba comentandole algo a Sora y ella asentía, pero Koushiro estaba más alejado de ellos que de Ishida y Yagami, así que no podía escuchar muy bien la platica.

La computadora portátil comenzó a sonar nuevamente, haciendo qué todos se sobresaltasen de manera inmediata.

Mimi fue la primera en reír cuando se dieron cuenta de donde provenía el ruido. Los demás, incluido él, acompañaron la risa de la castaña. Koushiro suspiró resignado cuando vio qué su equipo estaba descontrolándose de nuevo. Tal vez cuando la tormenta terminase, volvería a funcionar con normalidad.

— ¡Mira hermano! — Saltó Takeru y corrió hacia la entrada, detrás de Taichi y el joven Yagami empujó una de las piezas, logrando que las puertas de la caseta se abriesen, dejando ante los ojos de los demás, un paisaje blanco nada usual.

— Parece que ya dejó de nevar — Afirmó Taichi, contemplando como la nieve había cubierto todo lo que antes era verde.

— Miren cuanta nieve cayó — Se alegró Takeru, saliendo de la cabaña, dispuesta a cumplir su cometido. No se preocupó por el escaso abrigo que llevaba.

— Oye espera — Exclamó Yamato siguiendo al pequeño niño rubio, que se había lanzado hacia la nieve, irreflexivamente. Koushiro escuchó su risa, inconfundible en medio de ese campo nevado. Takeru era un niño, sin dudas, alegre.

— ¡Que frío está haciendo me hace pensar que no estamos en verano! — Comentó Sora abrazándose así misma, para entrar en calor.

— Será mejor que regresemos a donde están los adultos si nos quedamos mas tiempo — Comenzó Jou pero alguien interrumpió sus palabras, con una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡AH! ¡Que bonito! — Aseveró Mimi, entre risas. Y también avanzó hacia el terreno cubierto de nieve. Jou la siguió.

Koushiro contempló como todos sus compañeros abandonaban repentinamente su refugio, sin importarles que momentos antes una tormenta de nieve se haya gestado de la nada. El pequeño Izumi se volvió hacia su computadora.

— No funciona — Comentó, para sí mismo. Estaba ligeramente exasperado — Pensé que recibiría la señal en cuanto se fuera la tormenta.

Escuchó la voz de Taichi, llamándolo y se giró, vacilante. Guardó su computadora… Que aparentemente no tendría arreglo de momento y se apresuró a seguir a los demás, que ya se encontraban fuera del refugio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio aquellas hermosas luces brillando en el cielo. Las luces que él sabía, no debería presentarse en ese sitio, bajo ningún concepto.

— Que romántico y que lindo — Escuchó que decía Tachikawa Mimi, su compañera de curso. La chica soltó un suspiro, admirando el espectaculo.

_La aurora boreal_.

Corrió, inquieto, al encuentro con sus compañeros.

Por un momento, se preguntó donde estaban escondidos los demás alumnos y porque sólo ellos siete habían corrido a protegerse de la lluvia a ese sitio en particular.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó Koushiro, sin saber exactamente porque hacia esa pregunta. La verdadera cuestión era: ¿Por qué estaba _eso_ allí?

— Es la aurora boreal — Informó Sora, confirmándole que no era el único que veía aquellas luces en el cielo. Se sintió un poco aliviado. Al menos, no se trataba de un espejismo.

— Es la primera vez que veo una

Takeru tampoco contuvo su sorpresa. El niño estaba radiante — ¡Es increíble!

Pero su mente no estaba procesando simplemente la belleza de aquel inusual fenómeno. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo — Es muy extraño que aparezca la aurora boreal en Japón — Aseveró, con seriedad rayando la incredulidad. _¿Qué podía significar?_

— Si, tienes razón — Rectificó Sora, inmediatamente. Y la voz le sonó inquieta.

— Lo mejor será regresar al campamento con los adultos, allí estaremos seguros — Les dijo Kido Jou, que estaba a cargo de su grupo. Parecía ser la voz de la razón. Secretamente, Koushiro estaba de acuerdo. Nada en esa situación era normal. Tenían que ponerse a salvo, cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, su curiosidad lo mantuvo inmóvil. Ese había sido siempre su mayor enemigo, la curiosidad.

— Es verdad — Concordó, también, Yamato. Se había acercado casi protectoramente a Takeru, como si lo defendiese de cualquier ataque posible. Koushiro siempre consideró que esa actitud era más propia de Taichi. Al menos, eso había visto en los entrenamientos. — No sería divertido pescar un resfriado.

— Oigan… ¿Qué es eso? — Inquirió Taichi, que estaba al frente del grupo. Señalaba algo en el firmamento.

Los seis niños alzaron la mirada al instante, siguiendo el rumbo que miraba el castaño. Había algo más en el cielo… Parecía… ¿fuego verde? Koushiro no supo interpretar de qué se trataba. Jamás había visto nada igual. Ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas y anomalías nunca vistas.

Siete pequeños objetos salieron disparados desde el firmamento azul.

Pero..._ ¿Qué?_

Izumi solo atinó a cubrirse, como acto reflejo. Notó que la nieve se levantaba con violencia por el impacto. Percibió la caída de algo muy cerca de él y se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó las voces de sus acompañantes.

— Oigan chicos ¿Están bien? — Inquirió Sora, mientras contemplaba que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Sobrevivimos — Declaró Yamato, que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, protegiendo al pequeño de sombrero verde. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, buscando algo diferente. Nada parecía haber cambiado...

Aunque el cielo...

— ¡Que susto nos dio! — Aseguró Mimi aferrada a su sombrero rosa, tratando de ver que había provocado que tanta nieve se levantase.

— ¿Qué… fue eso? — Fue la pregunta de Jou, algo que él mismo se estaba cuestionando momentos atrás. Se contuvo en dirigirle una mirada al mayor, porque estaba muy concentrado en lo ocurrido para reparar en ello.

Koushiro revisó el pequeño montículo de nieve que estaba delante de él — Un meteorito — Explicó, rápidamente. Había caído desde el cielo ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Entonces, algo comenzó a flotar en el aire. Los meteoritos se elevaron, volando por si solos, delante de ellos. Koushiro se apresuró en atrapar el que estaba delante de él con rapidez, porque parecía que el aparato iba a escaparse de entre sus dedos.

Abrió la palma de su mano y se percató de que no había visto ningún aparato parecido a ese en ningún lugar.

— Oigan, ¿Qué es esto? — Cuestionó Takenouchi, examinando el aparato color blanco que tenía extraño símbolos alrededor de la pequeña pantalla.

— Esto no es un teléfono ni un localizador… — Susurró el pelirrojo reflexivamente. Era un aparato demasiado pequeño para serlo. Nunca había visto nada igual. ¿De donde había salido? ¿Por que todos ellos habían recibido uno? Un abanico de cuestiones a descifrar se abría paso ante sus ojos.

De manera repentina, ocurrió algo que jamás hubiese previsto.

Una impresionante masa de agua se levantó de manera violenta frente a sus ojos, abriendose en dos a la vez que Koushiro sentía que algo fuerte jalaba de él de manera brusca...

Todo comenzó a dar giros, y giros, y giros.

Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, y se sintió repentinamente mareado.

Los rostros de Masami y Yoshie estallaron en sus pensamientos... Y todo se oscureció.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Como estuve de vacaciones, la verdad no avance prácticamente en ninguna historia. Muy mal hecho por mi parte, ya que ahora que se extendió el fin de semana, todavía no logré terminar los capítulos pendientes u.u

Vi de nuevo el primer capítulo de Digimon Adventure para ser fiel al original, por lo que muchas de las conversaciones de los chicos salen de la versión latina de ese episodio. Así que repito que cualquier cosa que reconozcan no me pertenece, salvo quizás unos cuantos dialogos y la frase del comienzo. Ah, y la historia :D

Antes que nada, _Gaib_, de verdad, gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra muchisimo que te gusten los capítulos n.n Espero que este también sea de tu agrado!

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen Crónicas!**

Siguiente? El superior Joe!

Pd: Subí este capítulo ayer pero se cortó la luz porque hubo una tormenta muy fuerte... Así que tuve que subirlo de nuevo... Y aquí está! Hasta la próxima!

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
